Familiar of Blood
by BigDragonDracul
Summary: She was a Zero. He is the Prince of Darkness. Dracula is drawn into the world of Halkeginia, summoned for the purpose of becoming Louise's familiar. All the while, dark powers begin to gather around the ruins of Castlevania City. Armies will be annihilated. Innocents slaughtered. Cities purged. Soon, Louise will learn, Blood is Power. Blood is Family. Blood is Everything.
1. Chapter 1: Calamity of Zero

**Greetings everyone. FallenSymphony963 has entrusted me with finishing this fanfic (I use finish loosely, since due to unfortunate circumstances fallen barely started), so I thought I would outline the changes I would be making. (Symphony is staying on as a co-writer of sorts, since I requested his help.) Firstly, Dracul (In Lords of Shadows, Dracula goes by Dracul the Dragon.) will be a much darker character then how he was in the original fanfic, more similar to how he was in Mirror of Fate and the second game, he's a self confessed monster after all (Dracul only shows mercy when he thinks the target deserves it). Second, this follows the plotline of the second game to the letter, Inner Dracula is still in Dracul's sub-****conscious, and he's not in complete control of his castle (He's still at full power though, as well as having creatures of the night beholden only to him). Third, while i'm keeping the slice of life elements of familiar of zero, Lords of shadow at it's core is one huge tragedy, so remember that. Last but not least, in the matter of pairing (which was asked a bit in the old versions review section a bit) ...there is zero (see what I did there?) chance for a Louise X Dracul pair. He's a thousand year old vampire, lord of evil and darkness, and she's a sixteen year old loli schoolgirl, I'm sure you can see the problem. Normally, I would go with a OC Yuri pair with her, but since I have no experience with the familiar of zero fandom, that might not be the best idea...What do y'all think? Regardless, I hope you enjoy my version. Feedback is appreciated. ****  
**

**Besides**** Saito of course. Really dislike him. Dracula would eat him for breakfast before spitting him out because of how much of a wuss the kid is. **

**Disclaimer: Lords of Shadows and Familiar of Zero do not belong to me.**

* * *

**_Chaper 1: Calamity of Zero_**

_2070 A.D, Castlevania City-Metro_

The pitter patter sound of rats scurrying across the ground, echoed across the tunnel system, granting a certain lonely atmosphere to Casltevania's once proud subway system. Among the ruined trains and debris, two figures marched in grim silence on the forlorn tracks. Clad head to toe in Kevlar body-armor, their leather boots made no sound as they fell on the decrepit floor. They carried various assortments of pouches, bandoleers, and belts of ammunition, with both wearing a large grey backpack over their shoulders. You could tell they were both female, due to their heavy breathing, which was amplified by the military-grade gas-masks they wore over there faces. The only light source was coming from the helmet light attached to the worn combat helmets they had over there heads for protection, as such the rest of tunnel was carpeted by an impenetrable cloud of darkness. The rays of white light coming from the helmet mounted flash light pierced the cloud, revealing nothing but more chunks of stone, wood, and other debris. Tapping her ''friend'' on her shoulder, the one farthest to the wall said, her voice muffled by the gas-mask,

"Teresa, I don't think were going to find anything of use down here." Teresa, or so her friend called her, Kevlar armor was covered in painted red strips, and on her right arm, a Canadian Army shoulder badge sat proudly. Teresa responded coldly, keeping her rusty Ak-47 drawn and aimed at the dark tunnel,

"The Brotherhood ranger told us this part of the metro was essentially untouched, Mary." Mary let out a low chuckle, keeping her sawed-off Winchester 1887 leveled, along with her colt python revolver safely tucked away in it's leather holster. Unlike Teresa, her armor had no paint on it, instead possessing a _Hello Kitty _bumper sticker attached to her shoulder, the gear she carried was slightly different, instead of the archaic looking flare gun Teresa carried on her belt, Mary had a set of blue flares tucked in one of the pouches . Both girls wore green cameo fatigues underneath the rest of there gear. She spoke in a thick southern accent, "Remember, doll, he also said barely anyone who goes there, comes back?" Teresa rolled her eyes under her gas-mask, keeping a sharp eye around her surroundings. Her voice was calm and tempered, unlike the roughness of her companion, "So you rather have Abigail starve?" Mary's voice increased in volume, as she said, rather loud, "That's not what I meant, darling! Besides, I doubt we'll find any supplies down in these tunnels..." Teresa raised her right arm, "Keep your voice down. I told you already. During Armageddon, these tunnels were filled with fleeing refugees. The demonic horde showed them no mercy, and what supplies they had are still down here."Mary asked, "Why can't we ya'll search for supplies around Orlox station?" Teresa's sighed in annoyance, saying, "Because we cleared it out last month, remember?" Mary fell silent, as she fell behind the former Canadian soldier. After a good minute of silence in the dark, Teresa said, "You dont have to sass me so-"

"Shhhhhh" Teresa interrupted, suddenly crouching, and aiming down the iron sight on her assault rifle. Mary fell silent, placing her Winchester shotgun on the mid part of her arm, which she put in-front of her, to help with the recoil of the weapon, taking a moment to crouch beside Teresa. The ex-soldier pointed forward, dimming the light on her helmet

Hunched beside a destroyed train car was a horrific sight. A massive, goat-like creature lay about, nipping on a discarded bone. It's stomach was bloated, with vile green bile dripping out a massive boil connected to its belly. The part of it allowing it to stand on two legs, was the deformed feet, which looked more like hooves made from human bones. Lucky for them, the beasts back was turned, and it seemed to have poor sight. Teresa hand signaled Mary to withdraw. The girl nodded her head, slowly stepping backwards, with her Winchester out. The duo slowly retreated, making their way backwards.

Right before the demon was out of sight, Mary accidentally walked into a discarded iron pot, causing a rattling sound. Before she could form a response of any kind, the demon's keen sense of hearing picked up the clanking sound, which caused it to turn around, revealing it's hideously deformed face, razor-sharp teeth-filled mouth, and piercing jagged claws which measured at least twenty inches. Mary froze, praying in her head to any god that was out there that the demon hadn't spotted them yet.

Unfortunately for the duo of scavengers, god didn't hold dominion over the earth anymore.

The demon's gaping mouth opened wide, letting out an ear-shattering screech. Going on all fours, and using its long massive claws to stay upright, the beast charged forward at Mary with supernatural speed. Her eyes opened wide in shock, and her body froze in fear.

"Get down, _now_!" The voice of Teresa caused Mary's senses to snap back to normal, as the girl dove to the side, throwing herself onto a train track, avoiding the demon by an inch. Snarling, the monster turned around, only to face Teresa unload a full magazine of armor-piercing silver rounds from her AK. The monster let out screams of pain, as the silver bullets pierced it's strong hide, which caused the monsters skin to burn from contact with the blessed bullets. Slowly advancing, the ex-soldier continuously pressed the gun's trigger, until the demon was limp on the floor filled with dozens of bullet holes. Teresa rushed forward, offering her hand to Mary, who firmly grabbed it. The younger girl solemnly said, as Teresa helped her up,

"I-I'm sorry Teresa-" Mary cut her off, saying in a monotoned voice, "Be quiet." She put her ear to the tunnel's dark wall, listening for any sounds that gave away the presence of more demons. She didn't need to do that, as dozens of individuals roars echoed across the tunnel, filled with hatred and anger. Swearing under breath, she drew the flare gun from her belt, holding her rifle in one hand, and fired it into the dark tunnel. The bright red flare revealed a horde of incoming monstrosities of all sizes converging on the two girls. Teresa screamed at Mary, "RUN!", and threw the flair gun to the side, turning up the brightness on her helmet mounted flashlight to full . Both of them ran. The two girls were stronger then they looked, and carried there large amount of equipment with ease and speed, as they fled back the way they came, dodging and vaulting over debris along with avoiding detached train cars. As she ran, Teresa fired bullets back into the advancing wall of demons, gripping her rifle tightly so she wouldn't drop it. Mary had her revolver drawn, and began to fire it into the crowd of demons along with Teresa, but for every one demon they killed, ten more took the lone demon's place.

While Teresa was shooting at the pursing demons with her assault rifle, she failed to notice the slightly uprooted track, which was unevenly laid across the tunnel floor. Letting out a muffled cry of pain as she fell face first into the ground. Noticing her downed friend, Mary turned around and headed back. Teresa, picking up her fallen rifle, unleashed a barrage of silver bullets at the ever advancing demonic wave ,

"Mary, there's no time get the hell out of here!" She glanced at her leg, which had large window splinters impeded into it. Swearing, she screamed, "Mary you need to leave-"

"That wont be necessary." A voice whispered. In a blur, _something_ _carved_ through the advancing demons, shattering the first line of them, in a splendid display of blood and body parts flying in all directions. Mary grabbed Teresa from behind, dragging her behind a de-railed train car. She poked her head out, grasping a blue flare from her belt, she tossed it to the location she was hearing the screams of dying demons by the dozen. Illuminated by the blue smoke, a tall looking man stood by himself surrounded on all sides by the corpses of a dozen slain demons, some decapitated, others completely carved up. His features were obscured by the dark blue cloak and hood he wore, but Mary could see he wielded two long swords in each hand, holding the two blades crossed with each other. The sword he bore in his left hand was almost impossible long, curved, and oddly shaped, as the start of the blade was shaped in the form of a highly angled dragon head, with parts of the blade, mainly the start, being jagged. If someone had to guess, they would say it was most likely forged from silver . The blade in his right, was very different in appearance. Black like the abyss, sparks of red electricity danced around the blade, which was shaped similar to an eastern styled Katana.

A demon pounced, attempting to strike the man from behind. He side stepped away from the attack in a flash of darkness, reappearing a mili-second later, inches away from the horror, cutting it in half mid-flight using the longer blade, down its head. Illuminated by the blue flare, Mary got a glimpse of his face, as he turned to cut a trio of attacking demons with a flurry of slashes with both his swords. Pale as fresh fallen snow, his skin was a very unhealthy white hue, and his eyes glowed splendid gold. Mary watched in utter shock and disbelief as the man proceeded to annihilate the massive group, slicing through the horde like how someone would slice through butter with a knife. At last, only one demon remained, a sinister looking Soldier of Satan. The creature roared in defiance, revving up it's hooves in preparation for a charge.

The hooded man adopted a sly grin, as the black sword in his right hand glowed even brighter, the red lightning around it's edges spreading further across it's blade. Pointing it towards the demon, a violtile purple glowing hole appeared underneath the monsters feet, causing it to fall through into the floor with a startled yelp. As it did, another hole appeared right beside the hooded man, and as it did, the previous chaotic vortex disappeared. Slamming the black katana into the ground, the mysterious swordsmen wielded the longer, silver blade, in two hands, adopting a new fighting pose, with the blade sticking out behind him. The hooded man took a step forward, the goat-like demon reappeared right behind the swordsman falling out of the portal, landing and impaling itself right onto the silver blade. With a single stroke, the hooded man let the corpse fall off. That was the end it

Bringing up the sword to his face, and licking the blood covered edge of the legendary Crissaegrim, Trevor Belmont, or as he was known now as, Alucard said jokingly,

"Well, well. Some stray little sheep lost in the woods. How unfortunate."

* * *

After Alucard had led the two scavengers out of the metro, he had returned to his place of dwelling, the decrepit, but still grand-looking Nosfertus Cathedral, the same church were he had hidden his father all those years ago. Around the Church's permiter, severed demon heads impaled on sharped stakes littered the destroyed yard, as a warning to any would be intruder to stay far away. However, Alucard had a policy of helping any human who needed his assistance, so to off-set the grisly first impression that the Yard tended to bring, Alucard kept a wooden cross hung up on the entryway, as an invitation to people seeking sanctuary. An unholy spawn of Satan wouldn't be able to cross into sanctified ground, so it was a message to anyone seeking help that the Church was the place to hide. As a member of his father's rather elite vampiric bloodline, Alucard had inherited his rather unique resistance against any holy object, unlike other vampires.

Opening the door into his home, the vampire paused for a second glancing to see the waning gibbous moon, before entering the threshold. Nights in Casltevania City, even before the end of the world, were almost always supernaturally dark, not a wholesome night. Something else entirely. Alucard could almost imagine how this place might have looked when the world wasn't as fucked up as it was now. Families crowding the pews, the local priest giving sermons, the almost hypnotizing song of the choir echoing across the Church ground. Alucard envied the tranquility it would have brought.

Going down the tattered carpet, Alucard made his way to the innermost chamber, a little personal adjustment he had made centuries ago. Alucard stopped when he faced an empty bookshelf. The only way to access the room was to whisper the password. Clearing his throat , Alucard uttered,

"Sypha." The staircase shook, causing the abundance of dust that had gathered there to be thrown up. Alucard was sometimes out on patrol for months, so he really didn't have the time to clean the place up. The book shelf fell forward, revealing a dark passageway. Carefully stepping over the bookcase, Alucard entered. As Alucard went deeper down the passage, fog started to creep around him, surrounding him in an aimless mist, with the only sound being his footsteps and the bookcase going back to it's proper place. When he had traveled a good fifteen minutes, the fog was so thick, Alucard couldn't see his hands. Smiling, Alucard summoned his sword, The Crissaegrim, drawing it from thin air. Holding it in two hands, Alucard plunged the blade into the ground, chanting in latin,

"By the four winds, By the seven Arch-Angels, By the Seven Arch-fiends, By the seven old ones. Lest by eyes be hidden, reveal thy self."

In a instant, the gathered fog dissipated, revealing Alucard's Sanctuary. The room was small, but not small enough that Alucard couldn't store all the items he had gathered over the centuries with the help of magic. A bed lay in the center, which held a large steel trunk adjacent to it. Though not normal for a vampire, Alucard preferred the comfort of a mattress over a coffin. The trunk was enchanted to be bottomless, he could store practically store everything he needed in the piece of furniture. At the farthest end of the room, was a small shrine. It was nothing more then some candles, along with a silver crucifix.

When Alucard approached the shrine, he could feel his strength begin to leave him. Like all creatures of the night, silver weakened Alucard. Though the elder vampire did it on purpose, the same reason why he had forged the Crissaegrim with silver as it's main alloy, it was a reminder, as well as a means of strength. If Alucard felt a slight weakness when he wielded the blade, it encouraged him to use his own considerable skill he amassed over the centuries, instead of relying on gimmicky magic.

Going onto one knee, Alucard went into a praying position, facing skyward.

"Dear Father God, I know that I've done wrong through my thoughts, my actions, and the things that I've said, sometimes by mistake and sometimes on purpose. I have gone my own way and not put you at the center of my life. I am very sorry and ask that you please forgive me. I thank you that I can ask you this because I truly believe that your Son, Jesus, died in my place and, through Him, I have access to you. Please help me to follow you more closely every day and live a life which gives glory back to you. I pray this in Jesus' name. Amen."

"He's not listening, you know?" At the sudden sound, Alucard whirled backwards, going into a fighting position, and drawing his secondary blade, Masamune, the katana which he taken from Zobek's Lieutenant after their fateful duel. While less powerful then the Crissaegrim, Masaume wielded very formidable Abyss magic, and was more then welcome in Alucard's vast collection of blades, which he stored in his own pocket dimension (A trick he learned at his Father's castle the first time they fought). He could draw any of his many swords in a split second.

As Alucard turned around, and saw who had spoken to him, he conjured away his sword instantly. Feeling both shock, and warm sense of joy, Alucard's face betrayed a sly-grin,

"You look terrible old man." Alucard said, grinning. Dracul, The Prince of Darkness, known to Alucard as Gabriel Belmont, and more importantly, as father, smiled, revealing his fangs. What Alucard had said, wasn't far from the truth however. His father looked horrible. Huge black bags hid under his glowing red-eyes, and his face seemed almost unbearably tired. Dracul laughed, pointing his clawed hand at his son,

"You fare no better, Son." Dracul outstretched his hand, offering a firm handshake to Alucard's dark gauntleted hand. To his surprise, but nonetheless, and happiness, The younger vampire turned it down, instead opting to close the distance, and embrace his father in a large bear hug. Dracul, returned it with vigor. Normally, they acted a good deal more controlled around each other, but the two vampires hadn't seen each other in more then five years. Leaving the embrace, Dracul glanced around the room, speaking deadpanly,

"Quite clever, Alucard." Alucard chuckled,

"A very useful spell I learned from an old hag when I was visiting the Polish backwoods a very long time again..." Alucard wasted no time asking his father the question that was on his mind, "So, father. How was your trip to Greece?" Dracul had left Castlevania city for Greece several years ago, to examine how the situation was in the outside world. He didn't mean any disrespect for his lack of any more pleasantries, it was just the way the two of them talked, straight to the point. Dracul began to scratch his dark goatee, frowning. Well, not that his father smiled much to begin with.

"Bad, i'm afraid, at least in Athens. The countryside was doing slightly better, but that's not saying much." The elder vampire let out an angry growl, his glowing red eyes flaring a darker color, "Satan committed almost as much troops as he did in Romania, In Greece. He knew the largest remaining concentration of old gods were located there." Alucard frowned, saying "Did you find any?" Dracul said, going up to the small shrine, and picking up the cross, crushing it underneath his hand. Somethings never chanced,

"Old gods? Yes, only one though. Sose."

Alucard adopted a curious look,

"Sose?"

Dracul's face became mellowed in sadness, gripping his hand tight enough to turn his fist into a ball. "Argues's and Nomios's mother." He said sorrowfully, the vampire glancing downward, his eyes filled with dread. Nomios, otherwise known as Pan, was a topic you never wanted to bring up in front of Dracul, one of the many deaths the vampire deeply regretted. Dracul tried to hide his guilt for the Satry god's passing, by asking Alucard,

"So, my son. How is the situation in Castlevania City?" Alucard shook his head, knowing both vampires would become depressed by the end of there conversation due to the influx of bad news,

"Not good I'm afraid. The demons are becoming more organised." That caused Dracul eyebrows to raise in surprise, curious he asked,

"More organised you say?" Alucard nodded his head solemnly, "I'm afraid so. Not two months ago, I was on a patrol with a squad of Brotherhood rangers-" His eyes flaring up in rage, Dracul suddenly shouted, "You've been working with the Brotherhood?!" Old grievances died hard, and when you had centuries to stew in your hatred, it made it even harder to let go, "Yes I have, father." Dracul snorted, "I'm surprised there's enough of them left to fight. There numbers were shattered when Satan invaded and-" It was Alucard turn to interrupt, speaking in an annoyed tone,

"And their leader, Victor Belmont, killed sacrificing his life to save the World..." The older vampire's face, once again, became wracked with guilt. He feebly said, "Son i'm-" Alucard didn't let him finish, "Sorry, yes I know. Think before you insult the dead." Alucard continued, "" As I was saying, me and Brotherhood, now reorganised as The Holy Order of Saint John due to their depleted numbers, Ranger Squad were patrolling the science district for stray demons." He paused, before saying, "And then there was an ambush,we were attacked from all sides by a large group of Dark Cultists hiding among the buildings, armed with rifles and Dark Magic. That was before a horde of Possessed citzens swarmed us when we were talking cover in a ruined bus. It was a massacre, I barely escaped with my life." Dracula scratched his chain, saying,

"That's troubling. Demons never do coordinated surprise attacks."

"I know" Muttered Alucard, "You killed Abaddon, Satan's field commander during the Night of Armageddon, right?" Dracul nodded his head, "I was when I was chasing Victor. The fallen angel got in the way, so I slaughtered him. I dont think there's any demons left to unite the horde with Satan gone-"

Suddenly a flash of blue light enveloped the room, causing the vampires to hiss, both shielding there eyes. Dracul wasted no time conjuring his Void Sword, the large sword radiating cold. Alucard summoned both Masaume and The Crissaegrim, wielding the two blades in both hands like how he did earlier in the Metro. When the flash subsided, what greeted the two ancient vampires was a shimmering, silver portal, a one unlike anything they had ever seen. Alucard resheafed Masume, but kept The Crissaegrim out, but not drawn near his hip. Going closer to the portal, the white-haired vampire was utterly bewildered,

"Strange. I've never seen anything like it." His moved his hand closer to the portal, "It's radiating great power though, I can feel it."

The one and only Lord of Shadow, gazed at the portal's silvery depths. It almost felt...like something was calling him. Something was pleading, and begging for him to enter. Then he heard a voice. A voice that sent shivers down his spine, a voice he hated with every fiber of his being. A voice from inside, a voice that chilled the hearts of man, a voice filled with hatred and fury.

_Don't go...my Prince..._

Dracul turned to his son, trying his best to block out that damnable whisper from inside him, "I'm going over." Alucard grabbed his father by the shoulder, surprised, "Father, are you mad? We don't even know what's on the other side? Hell, we don't even know what kind of magic this is!" Dracul gripped his son forearm, firmly, but not enough to cause the younger vampire pain.

"Listen to me, I know what i'm doing. " Dracul paused before, whispering, "I highly doubt this, and the emergence of these demons are a coincidence. The portal, I can tell, is...not of this world. I need to scout ahead." Alucard said, speaking in a worried voice, "Then i'm going with you." Dracul shook his head, "No you need to stay here and watch the city. Be on the watch for any strange behavior, and wait for me."

Alucard looked...almost sad. He loved his father dearly, despite there differences in opinion and methods. He asked, "How will you get back?" The older vampire smiled, gently pulling Alucard in for another hug, which Alucard returned. "Of course. I'll find my own way if it comes to that." Dracul put his hand to Alucard's cheek, planting a kiss on his forehead, Alucard let go, placing his hand onto the older vampires shoulder, "I'll make you proud father." Dracula turned around, heading forward to the portal. Before he entered, he turned to face his beloved son one more time, "You always do, son." And with that, Dracul vanished his form being consumed by the silver portal. Alucard gently said,

"Goodbye father, until our next meeting."

* * *

_Halkeginia- Tristain Magic Academy_

The sky was a wonderful shade of blue, and the sun was high above among the fluffy white clouds, shining it's bright ray's of sunlight across Tristian Magic Academy. In other words, it was a wonderful day. Known to practically everyone, the famous Tristian Academy was used to train the upper echelons of Helkegian society in the fine, and somewhat dangerous art, of magic. In Halkeginia, nobles used magic and are...''classified'' by there talent in the subject.

Today, the second years were gathered outside in a courtyard, for a very important event. The Springtime Summoning Ritual. It was tradition a for the mages at the academy to conjure, and then bind familiars to serve there daily needs. A certain vampire lord would claim that was a distinctively human excuse for "cheap-slave labor", but many mages disagreed with that label. A familiar was a servant, yes, but more importantly, a life partner, a friend. Regardless, it was a great for all the second year students, a moment of crowning glory you could say. Well...except for one. Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere you could say was a little worried...well...more then a little. Very worried. Almost unbearably worried. In the state she was in, the sun scorched her, her sweat felt like a typhon. Louise was no doubt an excellent student, in terms of intelligence and being, generally, very bright. Unfortunately for the aspiring mage, she had one huge problem. One damning flaw.

She couldn't cast a single spell.

Louise was perfect in the process of invocation, the step before the actual spell, but when it come to releasing the magic energy it always resulted in a massive explosion. The poor girls reputation had spiraled down a summit of never ending failures, and over time, her classmates saw fit to label her as "Louise the Zero", as result of her inability to cast spells. The constant teasing was almost unbearable at times, but the young girl never gave into despair, due to her mother's "Rule of Steel", stating that she must never show her sorrow in the face of adversity. However, this summoning was to be Louise's last chance. If she couldn't do this one spell, she would be expelled from the Academy, and be forced to return to her parents in shame. Being very familiar with her mothers...extreme discipline, Louisse feared she would be disowned and cast out of the Valliere family.

She _needed _to this. Not just for her parents or family, but for herself. She was tired of being picked on, her name used as a mockery. But...she was so stressed. Louisse's imagined the laughter and jeers when she messed up, which she knew, deep down, she would. Glancing to her feet, she glanced at her fellow students. Everyone else in class had summoned their familiars with ease, even the Zerbst has managed to summon a Salamander, and Tabitha...summoned a honest to god dragon! Louisse felt...inadequate. In-superior. Shyly glancing downward, Louise tried to vanish from sight, sinking into the crowd.

One of Louise's professor, a fire mage, Jean Colbert, who was supervising the group of second years, called out,

"Now, is there anyone else who hasn't performed the ritual?" The young mage was perfectly content staying silent, but unfortunately for her, one of Louisse's classmates disagreed. Kirche, a dark skinned, somewhat busty girl with fiery red hair said,

"Louise hasn't."

Louise was exposed.

Colbert fixed the small pair of silver glasses over his eyes, as he nodded his head, calling out

"Ah yes. Come along Miss Valliere."

Almost reluctantly made her way out of the crowd, fixing her long pink hair, standing as tall and keeping her posture as refined as possible. She gave a very nasty flare to Kirche, as she made her way to the summoning circle. The rest of the students began to whisper among themselves about "The Zero." When she was near Colbert, the red head mockingly smiled, "I'd wish you luck, Valliere. But being a zero, I doubt you could even cast an illumination spell, let alone summon a familiar." She teased, snickering. The other students started to laugh, but stopped when Colbert gave them a sharp glare. The fire mage motioned for the pinkette to step forward. Louise snapped, "Shut up Zerbst", as she made her way to Collbert, reaching him Louise asked, "Do I really need to do the summoning ?" The teacher solemly nodded his balding head, "I'm afraid so Miss Vallire. If you cannot summon a familiar...well, it's a harsh reality that you don't belong here in Tristan Magic Academy." Louise gulped nervously, her skin becoming visibly pale at the prospect of that. Steeling herself, Louise took a large, deep breath,

She had no choice, her vast, and as a certain vampire lord would find out, downright egotistical pride as a noble was at stake.

Walking ahead a few steps, she pointed her wand, and began to focus her magical power, as she uttered the words to the ritual, her voice dripping with absolute resonance.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere. Pentagram of the Five Elemental Powers, heed my summoning... and bring forth my..._familiar!" _The young mage shouted with both conviction and pride. Magic manifested around her and burst out when she finished. But nothing happened. With a genuinely remorseful expression. Colbert walked up to her, gently placed his hand on Louise's shoulder. He said, in a low-toned voice, "I'm sorry Miss Valliere, but it looks you f-" The fire mage was cut short, because a delayed explosion was brought forth from the girls summoning attempt, blowing up everywhere in the courtyard.

The sounds of coughing and wheezing echoed across the courtyard. Dust was everywhere, and everyone was blinded by it.

"Damn it Zero!"

"This always happens, when you try and fail to use magic!"

"When will you learn you're not cut out to be a mage?"

"Go home Zero..."

Her classmates cruel words caused Louise to become on the verge of crying. She was no good after all. Coughing, Colbert said,

"Miss Tapitha, could you clear away this dust please," There was no vocal response, but seconds later, the dust was cleared by a petite girl with short blue hair and glasses carrying a staff in one hand and a book in the other. Once all the students had regained proper use of there sense, they all looked on in surprise and shock at the area past Louise, even Tabitha, usually casually indifferent towards about everything, had a small visage of suprise on her bored face. Curious, Louise turned her head. She was beyond shocked.

There was something in the spot where the young mage casted the summoning spell. That something was a man, kneeling on one knee, his fist planted on the ground, which was now a smoldering crater. His first move was bringing up his fist to his knee, and opening his palm, revealing long, sharp fingernails. He pushed himself up, and the students were now able to get a good look at him. He was much taller than Colbert, as well as a good deal more built, wearing black leather boots and dark pants, which were held up by a grand skull-adorned belt. The man wore no shirt, showing off his defined muscular torso. A crimson red leather coat with gold trimmings sat on his upper body. The coat looked very well-made, as well as incredibly expensive. The way the mysterious man wore it, practically yelled he was a refined, yet incredibly powerful noble. His forearms had red, scale-like bracers with crimson elbow spikes, with black sleeves that ruffled out at the wrist and connected to the coat. The man's skin was deathly pale, and his hair, dark brown, nearly black in color , went past his shoulders, like an endless dark ocean, parting above his face, divided it. He was extremely handsome, with sharp facial features and a heavy goatee. The man looked like he couldn't have been over thirty.

However, the most striking feature on the man was his piercing eyes. Sanguine-red, they glowed unnaturally, making the normally very handsome man seem utterly inhuman. Worst of all, when you looked at them, they appeared...to gaze into you. Into your soul.

Colbert was the first to break out of the initial shock, the fire mage went over to Louise, and tapped her on the shoulder, freeing the girl from her-trance like state. Sternly, he said,

"You need to finish the ritual." Blushing, she nodded her head and walked over to the man. She still couldn't fathom how this was possible. She had actually summoned a familiar! But...it was a human. There were no recorded instances of someone summoning a person as familiar. To add further doubt, by his appearance, the man seemed to be a noble. Did she kidnap a royal from another kingdom by mistake? Louise stood in front of the man, and tugged at his coat, trying to get his attention.

His eyebrows raised, the man looked down at her, kneeling so he was now in eye contact with the young mage. His blood-red eyes gazed into her's. Trembling , Louise brought out her wand, and started to chant the contract for the familiar ritual. A blue, glowing circle appeared below , as she spoke, "Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessing upon this humble being and make him my familiar," with the last words of the chant, Louise brought her hands up to the man's face, before she leaned in and lightly kissed him on the lips. The light from the magic circle died down, and the man gazed at Louise, with a cold fury, until a sizzling sound could be heard. The man stood up quickly, as he watched the Red Runes burn into his left hand. It didn't cause him any visible pain, only annoyance. When the Runes were completely branded into his hand, he briefly studying them. He looked back at the young pinkette, his in-human eyes growing brighter and more angry by the second. The voice that left his lips was impeccably smooth, thick with an accent no one could recognize. Above all however, it resonated unbridled power, a power that demanded respect.

"Tell me, girl..." He practically seethed, "Are you the one who dares summon The Dragon?"


	2. Chapter 2: Settling in

**_OOC: Guys what do you prefer, somewhat sort, 3000 word long chapters, or six thouands-ten thousand long ones? Obiviously, the later will take longer, but I can write more detailed so I think it's better in the long run. Regardless, Merry Christmas!_**

**_BTW, _****_Guiche duel is next._**

**_Chapter 2: Settling in_**

_I feel unclean..._

The kiss lasted only moments, but being kissed by a girl who looked no older then thirteen, made the vampire very uncomfortable. Gabriel was many things, but never a child molester or, as he heard Alucard say, Pedofork. (Some sort of internet slang. The vampire prince didn't even know what the internet was, into his son had explained it to him. By the time he knew, it was already too late to experience. With the Apocalypse and all. No internet memes for him)

"Well?" He asked, Dracul's eyes glowed with fury. Partly out of real anger, but mostly from Dracul's attempt at intimidation. Going by the fact that the pink-haired girl was paralyzed in pure terror, The Vampire Lord knew it was working. Grinning, the vampire revealed his dagger-like fangs, which caused the young mage's hands to tremble. Eying his surroundings, Dracul glanced skyward, blocking the rays of light with his arm. The Prince of Darkness had an unusual resistance against the sun. Normally other vampires would perish in seconds, but Dracul has almost complete immunity against it. Still, The Dragon would take the comfort of the dark before it any day.

A horrible thought suddenly entered into his head. Quickly, Dracul checked to see if his skin was radiating red light. Nope. He wasn't sparkling.

_Thank...god. _He hesitated saying that, but in this case, he was truly thankful his arch-enemy had the decency not to turn him into one of those...nightmarish _things _, his son had told him about. Something about becoming a sparkling, pansy, fairy that preyed on young girls made any vampire proud that, no matter how monstrous you became, you would never be as damned as that. One day, Alucard had approached his father, with a large pile of books in hand. He had asked his father to burn them, with sanctified flame (While his son had the same resistance against holy objects Dracul possesed, they still caused him slight discomfort.) Dracul couldn't fathom what had his son so spooked but after reading through the tomes, The Dragon knew it was his duty as a proud creature of the Night to expunge the twisted novels, and damn them to the pits of Averus.

Getting up, Dracul dusted off his shoulders, briefly inspecting the crater in the ground, before examining the area, and the people around him. Young teenage girls and boys gathered around, catching quick glances at the vampire, some of the females, blushed vibrant red at the sight of the vampire prince. One in particular, a dark-skinned girl who wore her uniform in a way that exposed her cleavage, ogled him intensely with eyes filled with...what appeared to be pure, feral lust. It was almost disturbing.

_These humans are strange-looking. The uniforms their wearing make them look like modern-day students, like in those dumb vampire manga's Alucard had shown him for a laugh, but those cloaks... _There style of clothing was no doubt unusual. But apparently, even stranger, was there hair color. Many of them, had unnatural colors, pink, purple, blue, as if they had there hair dyed, which was a very modern technique. But those cloaks were so terribly old-fashioned, that they wouldn't look out of place when Gabriel was growing up.

Besides people, strange-looking creatures stood besides there , presumably, human masters. There's "Familiars", or so the young girl called them, ranged from small floating eyeballs, to large, reptilian beasts. Infact, Gabriel could have sword he saw a Blue Dragon among the crowd of monsters,

_Well, it's always good to see kinsfolk. _

Dracul himself had a wide arrange of Creatures of the Night beholden to him, and while he generally treated his servants,as long as they remained loyal to him, well, he had no qualms with throwing them away if it benefited him. This did not seem to be the case here, as the vampire noticed all kinds of affectionate actions being performed on the Familiars.

_Odd_

"He's so handsome..." A girl, holding a turtle like-creature in her arms managed to say, her cheeks becoming scarlet. _"And so...manly..." _A boy with brown hair, standing beside the girl with the turtl_e. _Holding the girl's slim body firmly, a young looking man with golden hair, whom carried what seemed to be a rose in his free arm, nodded his head, "Quite. He must be nobility."

_Ugh..._

The older looking man with glasses, who seemed to be in-charge, approached Gabriel, putting his hand on the young girls shoulder, "Pardon me Louise." The girl, whose name was apparently, Louise, managed to stutter out, "Uh-Huh..." feeblishly, made way for the teacher. Going up to Gabriel, he asked, his voice, tinged with curiosity, "Excuse me, sir, but could I inspect your arm?" Gabriel appreciated politeness, but regardless, had still had an inherent mistrust for humans. He knew there true natural all too well. He nodded his head, but still trying to seem distant, he said sharply, "Be quick." The professor gently grabbed his wrist, and briefly examined the glowing red runes, which were now inscribed into his flesh. Going by the information he had gathered in his very brief time here, Dracul assumed these runes binded him to the young girl. Centuries ago, the vampires reaction of such insolent would to go on a brutal rampage and kill everyone in the vicinity, but the situation at hand called for a more...delicate approach.

Inspecting the runes, Dracul saw familiarity to them. They appeared to be, or were similar, to Ancient Nordic. Gandálfr, they said. Roughly translated to English, the rune read "Left-Hand of God". That phrase instantly caused Dracul to fill with rage, and disgust, more to do with how he knew, deep down, how fitting that title was in regards to him, then his grievances and hatred he felt for God.

_Even here, I cant escape you. _

The Professor's voice carried across the courtyard, as if he was amplifying it with a spell,

"Alright students, return to your rooms and spend the rest of the day with your new familiar's."

* * *

_Later that day, _

Dracul, stood by the closed wooden doorway into the young mage's, who he now knew as Louise, room. The professor, Jean Colbert, had explained quite a bit to Dracul, mostly about his situation. But he still knew dangerously little about this new world, Halkeginia. More importantly, Gabriel knew nothing about why he was summoned here as Louise's familiar, or the connection this had with the emergence of intelligent demons back in his world. The vampire would need to visit the school's library first, gathering as much knowledge as he could.

He would have already, if it wasn't for the annoying little girl,whom he was expected by everyone to call master from now on.

Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere sat crossed legged on her bed, eyeing the vampire with scorn and contempt. She hadn't said a word since the summoning, and seemed to be content with giving Dracul angry looks. To be honest, Gabriel was a little uneasy around her, even if he didn't show it. Crossing her arms, Louise shouted,

"How did I know your actually nobility? You could have just stolen those clothes!" Dracul rolled his eyes. Besides being the Prince of Darkness, Gabriel actually had (when he was human at least) noble blood in him, as he was the illegitimate son of Clavaus Cronqvist, a noblemen from England. Despite being, technically, a bastard, he was as much as noble, as any of these spoiled children. This entire experience had reminded him how much he hatred the upper nobility back on Earth. While he hated humanity in general, a portion of his wrath was reserved for the snooty elite. They always disliked people less fortunate then themselves, thinking they were somehow above the ones they labelled as "Peasants" or "Plebians". All men were equal in death, Dracul made sure to remind them that fact when he killed them back when he actively terrorized humanity. If he recalled correctly, back when he served in the Brotherhood, all those years ago, the sons of nobles always got better treatment, and looked down upon the rest of the monastery, even the teachers.

_Blasted Nobles. They never change._

Speaking politely, and not wanting to cause any needless conflict, Dracul said,

"I can assure you, girl, I am no commoner." Besides, Dracul had better things to do then antagonize spoiled teenagers,

Louise was still unconvinced, so she eyed Dracul harshly. Not knowing, back on Earth, that would have been a death sentence. "I think your lying, I don't even know your name!"

_Does my certain blood type matter so much to these people..._

Obliviously not getting through to the girl, that, he was not in fact a peasant, he attempted a different approach. In a sudden flash of crimson mist, the vampire disappeared, taking his mist form. The girls eyes filled with shock, and surprise, as she quickly got off her bed, glancing in all directions. The vampire took physical form once more, right in front of her, eyeing her with his furious glowing eyes. The girl yelped in surprise, and she quickly jumped backwards in fear. Gabriel's voice was deep, and very menacing, a dragon's voice made manifest,

"Listen to me, girl. I have taken your disrespect quite well, don't you think? But there's only so much I can take, before I get _angry." _Dracul emphasized the final word, was something the girl,_ didn't want to see. _"Understood?" The girl feenbishly nodded her head, her mothers way of Steel slowly leaving her. Gabriel smiled, revealing his vampiric fangs once more, causing the girl to shudder. She managed to stutter out,

"What...what...are you?" Gabriel coldly responded,

"I am the wolf among sheep. The shadow that stalks the night, preying on man. I am Dracul The Dragon" He bowed mockingly, "A vampire, girl." Her eyes became bewildered, as she starred at him in disbelief, "That's not possible, if you were a vampire, then...how can you be out during the day?"

"If you couldn't tell by my name, I am _beyond _a normal vampire, my dear." The girl was still too shocked to formulate a response, so she took the time to gaze at his muscular toso, which was exposed. Dracul tapped his feet impatiently, he really didn't have time to humor Louise. The girl's eyes grew angry, all of a sudden. She shouted, "Are you lying? Are you trying to make fun of me!?"

_Angels above..._

When reason failed, Dracul almost always resorted to violence. Unfortunately, hitting a young girl who could barely cast a spell didn't seem like an option at the time. So instead, he flared his nostrils, and appeared as pissed off as he could, it seemed to work, as Louise withdrew in fear a second time. "Listen, girl." His voice filled with rage, "What reason would I have to lie?" Dracul would have used crueler words if it was anyone else, but the girl's self-esteem seemed to be already in tatters, so he didn't want to kick a dead horse. Taking his leave of the room, Dracul only spared a second to glance back at the young mage, "I'm heading to the library, i'll see you in the morning. You can clean your own laundry. "

* * *

Outside, the beautiful moon casted it's rays of white moonlight down upon the world. Surprisingly, on this world, there seemed to be two moons, as a smaller, red moon stood beside its larger white neighbor. Even when he waged his unholy crusade upon all of gods creations, he always appreciated the comfort of the moon. The Prince of Darkness enjoyed the spectacle, standing tall and proud among the garden, which was filled with Snow White Lilly flowers. Sometimes, the moon reminded Dracul that there was always something bigger then him, beside his most hated foe, which brought a little bit of warmth.

A small pur echoed across the garden, which caused the vampire to turn around. Shyly backing away, was the blue dragon familiar he saw early. It was quick large, easily big enough to carry more then three people on it's back. The Dragon's head was armored with a natural thick ridge, and it's eye glowed luminous blow. The dragon's wings were folded behind it's back, and it walked towards the vampire lord on all fours.

_ He's clearly not the calamity of destruction that are so feared were i'm from. But a brother nonetheless, _

Smiling warmly, Dracul asked, "Were is your master, little one?" The creature shook it's head. Gabriel could tell it was very intelligent, and seemed to understand the vampire. The dragon approached Dracul, it's head moving closer to the vampire arm. Gabriel patted it on the head, scratching underneath it's chin, which caused the dragon to gently rub his head against the vampire.

"She likes you."

A monotoned voice from behind, caused Dracul to glance back, hand still on the Dragon's head. A small, petite girl with short blue hair awaited him. She was smaller then even Louise, and wore thick, silver glasses. The blank expression on her voice showed that she was stoic. Nestled underneath her right arm, was a large tome. Dracula continued to rub the dragon's chin, asking,

_Ah, so "he's" actually a "she"..._

"What's her name?"

"Slyphid." The girl said, in a blank tone. Dracul scratched under the dragons ear, "Slyphid, huh? That's a majestic name." The small blue haired girl went closer to the pair, standing on the otherside of the dragon,

"Your not a normal vampire, are you?" Gabriel eyed the girl oddly, "Hmmmmm?" The blue haired girl, said plainly, "I saw your teeth during the familiar summoning. Vampires have fangs, don't they? She scratched her chin, "But then again, vampires burn in sunlight. Who, or what are you?"

_Finally, someone who speaks sense, _

Dracul nodded his head in acknowledgment, " Prince Dracul, at your service." The young girl's voice and face remained emotionless, "The Dragon?" Surprised, Gabriel said, "That's what it means. Your much more perceptive, then your classmates, girl. What's your name?"

"Tabitha." The girl said quietly. Dracul gazed upward back at the moon once again. Tabitha raised a question, "What are you planning to do with Louise?" Gabriel glanced back, saying, "What do you mean by that?" Tabitha, still speaking monotoned, continued, "Your a vampire, aren't you? Don't vampires suck blood?" Gabriel let out a hollow laugh, "My day's of preying on young virgins are long over, girl." Not that Dracula every singled out virgins to target. Most of Dracul's feeding came from the Brotherhood Knights that were sent out to kill him. Tabitha iron mask of indifference continued to impress the vampire, as she said,

"Dont hurt her."

Showing off his fangs, Dracul grinned, saying "What is Louise to you?" Unfazed by the attempt at intimation, the student kept her neutral face, saying simply "Nothing."

Confused, Dracul patted Slyphid on the head one more time, before leaving the Dragon and her master behind, heading back inside. The night was still young, and Gabriel needed to visit the library. Before leaving, he promised, "No harm shall befall Louise, from me, at least. That I swear."

* * *

Back inside, Gabriel was going down a hallway, when a servant girl ran into him. She was carrying a platter with tea biscuits, and a tea kettle. Surprised, the maid loudly yelped, "Kyhaaa!"

In a flash of supernatural speed, the vampire catched the servant girl in his arms, before she could fall down, using other hand to grab the platter, including it's contents. There faces inches apart, the maid's face suddenly became flustered. Not really concerned for her well-being, but still retaining an air of civility, Dracul asked,

"Are you alright?" The maid nodded her head, still blushing deeply. Dracul gave her an impatient look, and too the maids horror, realized she was gripping the strange looking man's wrist tightly. Blushing even more, the maid bowed her in shame, instantly letting go of the vampire. Gabriel handed the maid back her tray, careful not to cause the tea and biscuits to fall off.

"OH, i'm so sorry mi'lord..." Gabriel responded with a slight snarky smile, and "It's alright milady." To her shock, and bewilderment, the maid, realized the handsome man's breath-taking eyes. Blood red, they glowed and stared into the depths of her soul, making her speechless. She stuttered out, "Is...there...anything, I can do for...you?" The man nodded,

"Yes, in fact. Do you know were the nearest library is?" Gabriel, knowing how large and prestigious the academy was, assumed there were several libraries on the school grounds. The maid pointed her finger down the hallway to her right, "Go down that hallway, and take a left. The library is at the end of the corridor."Dracul let his head fall in thanks, giving the maid a kind smile,which caused her heart to race. Dracul always made an attempt to treat his servants with respect, and going by the way Louise was, Dracul had no doubt this girl wasn't treated fairly by the students belonging to rich, noble families. He gave her a kind smile, and bowed his head,

"I am in your debt. If you wouldn't mind, may I know your name?" The young maid cleared her throat, saying shyly. "Siesta, my lord." Putting up his hand, Gabriel told her, "Please, call me Dracul." Siesta glanced away, her face feeling like it was on fire, "Um-thank you...Drac-cul..." She struggled to pronounce his name. Giving her a final bow of his head, the Dragon turned away from the blushing maid, heading towards his destination.


	3. Chapter 3: History Lessons

_**Chapter 3: History Lesson and Young Maidens**_

* * *

_OOC: Real sorry I haven't updated in a few months. Been really busy with exams and such for school. LOL, this Guiche thing was one of the most requested things on the original fic I took over, so expect it in the next chapter. (which will be much longer.) Again real sorry for the Hiatus, and the length of this, had this in my documents for a very long time now. Updates will be much more frequent from now on, I promise you. _

_And yes, the history was made up, as well as the country of Archaeon and Roma, which will be important in later chapters._

_Oh and yeah, just imagine Robert Carlyle speaking in a Romanian accent, pretty sexy I know...Regardless, I imagine, just like Dracula from Brahm Stoker's novel, Dracul to be very polite to proper young ladies. Everyone else, as shown in the previous chapters he treats like dog shit. _

* * *

The thick smell of aging papyrus lingered around the dark room, the vampire careful not to step over any cleverly placed magical traps. Gabriel made his way to the large, metal bookshelf in the center of the room, which was surprisingly bare otherwise, besides a small wooden table and a pair of chairs which sat a few steps away from the bookshelf. Getting into the off-access section of the library had proved to be a simple affair, a well placed glamour charm on the present librarian, a shy-looking girl of sixteen years was all the vampire needed for the young girl to grant him access into the room. Normally, Dracul disliked manipulation, preferring to settle things with the sword. But the young girl had done him no wrong, not to mention why waste time and energy when there's an easier alternative?

According to the girl, the forbidden wing of the library could somehow…"tell" what information a person was seeking; a very ancient spell performed by the head master two hundred years ago. As such, there was only one book shelf, and its contents changed, depending on the person, and what knowledge the person was looking for at the time. As such, the shelf held scant few books, all aging leather tomes. Gabriel, going for the first one that caught his eye, reached for the far most right book on the top shelf: grabbing it with his clawed hands. Dust mingled on the book's leather cover, as did the words, printed in silver ink, which Dracul read in his head,

_"History of Halkeginia" _

Gabriel grabbed a few more books from the shelf along with the large glorified history tome, and placed them on the wooden table, before sitting down on one of the wooden chairs. He scanned through the moldy pages with uncanny speed, taking in the information at a beyond human level, requiring only a few seconds to read, and remember each page due to his vampiric reflex's .

From what Gabriel had gathered Halkeginia, consisted of seven major nations, Tristain, Albion, Germania, Gallia, Romalia, Archaeon, and Noval Roma. Archaeon and Noval Roma were much, _much_ larger then the rest; although to be frank, it would be more accurate to label Archaeon as a huge, miserable frozen wasteland. Interesting enough, Geographically, Albion was apparently more-like a large floating island in the sky then an actual country! Nova Roma bordered the eastern side of Gallia, stretching out all over the right side of the map of Halkegini, labelled as the "Noval Roma Empire" in faded black letters. When he read about the nation itself, the ancient Roman Empire from his world instantly came to mind, practicing many of the same policies and edicts. It's capital was in the center of the empire, the mighty stronghold of Eboracum, and was ruled by Emperor Constantine Augustus IX. The only other nation of note was Archaeon.

The frozen north-land bordered the northern parts of Germania, being expressly labelled as (which must be stressed in a factual and very formal book on history and geography) as "the worst, coldest, most-frozen, circle of Averus imaginable" Archaeon itself was split into dozens of smaller city states, all whom were south from the parts of Archaeon that has been undocumented. According to local superstitions, the area was swarming with monsters, and beasts that haunted mans dreams. As was expected, Archaeon's climate was cold. Extremely cold. Dotting the massive landmass were endless Cordillera forests, and towering mountains that sprouted above the clouds. The largest and most powerful of it's many city-states was Subia, nestled northeast of Germania and closest to the border. To give the reader an idea about how impossibly large Archaeon was, it stated that Subia alone was _twice _the size of the entire country of Tristan.

According to the book, Archaeon's city states were once, in fact united, forming the Aronica Leauge of Archaeon. Several hundred years ago, the league launched an invasion against Germania, which resulted in Germania, Gallia, Tristain, and Noval Roma joining forces to combat the threat, all lead by the Roma general, Marcus Agrippa. Even with the mighty Roma Empire on there side, the coalition of nations were barely able to beat back the Aronica onslaught, and at best held a stalemate for two decades. At last, that stalemate was shattered when a Tristain mage, Vulkane weaved a torrent of flame so huge in size, and so powerful in strength, that it incinerated half of the Aronica force in seconds. The coalitions grand army pressed the advantage, and drove the remnants of Archaeon's forces back to the frozen north. The league would later collapse on itself, from petty squabbling between the city states, and would become the withered husk it is in present day.

The coalition of nations disbanded soon after, but the events didn't stop there. Seeing the chance for glory and conquest, General Agrippa disobeyed orders from the current Emperor to return home, and took his finest soldiers, the thirteenth legion, and marched north to Bylder, Archeon's northern most city-state, and beyond into Archeon's uncharted frozen wasteland. They were never heard or seen from again.

In terms of military strength, Nova Roma was by far the most powerful, followed by Germania, which was still a good deal behind. Nova Roma's soldier, titled Rommulus legionaries, were well-known for there extreme discipline, superior training, vast skill, and high quality armor.

While Tristania was the weakest, with its only notable feature being the Tristan Magic academy, pathetically relying on protection from other nations to defend itself from foreign threats. Noting it to himself, Gabriel was starting to see a repeating pattern, among the many kingdoms of Halkeginia. Each practically mirrored a nation from his own word. For example, Romalia was essentially the Holy Roman Empire, and even ruled by a pope, similar to how the Catholic Church's pope ruled over the middle ages in Europe. Gabriel was starting to think he hadn't been simply transported to another planet or world, but perhaps an entirely different alternate reality?! Gabriel dreaded the though, as borderline Science Fiction wasn't his specialty. Demons, devils, angels, as well as any other supernatural force Dracul could easily handle. Not alternate dimensions, worm holes, aliens, and any other bonker nonsense.

Regardless, there was some good news from all of this. Cackling darkly to himself, Dracul thought

_Not even there most powerful Magi are a fraction of my strength. My power is beyond infinite!_

If Gabriel willed it, he could hold dominion over this new world and reign as the Prince of Darkness once again.

Thankfully for the people of Halkeginia, Dracul had no ambition for such a feat. He was here for a single purpose, find the connection to the growing success and intelligence the demons are achieving in the ruins of his world, and assist his son, Alucard, in dealing with the threat. Nothing more, nothing less.

Putting down the book, Gabriel let out a long, deep sigh. It was going to be a boring trip.

* * *

Entering back into the normal wing of the large academy library, Dracul took a moment to pause at the front desk, were he had entered from. The young girl he charmed was still there, her rosy cheeks suddenly becoming scarlet red at the sight of the vampire lord. Adding to the slight, undeniable guilt he felt for manipulating her feelings with magic, Gabriel suddenly realized she bore an...uncanny resemblance to his late wife Maria, if not in appearance, then mannerism. She was undoubtedly attractive, with long black hair done in braids, a...ehem sizable "chest", and beautiful violet eyes. Wearing large silver spectacles, she vaguely looked similar to that girl Dracul encountered earlier, if not as small.

_Tabitha I think her name was,_

Unlike Louise, the girl gave off an impression of innocence and warmth,

Giving the young teenager a bright smile, he bowed his head, placing his right hand over his heart, speaking in his thick accent, "A thousands blessings upon you, milady." This girl was clearly different then the spoiled brat he was expected to address as master. A young maiden that needed to be treated with chivalrously

The girl blushed even more in response, briefly tugging at her hair in a childish manner, "Ummm...your welcome..." She was obviously attempting to ask him something, but struggling due to shyness. Going by her body language, the vampire knew the young woman was socially awkward, so he attempted to ease the tension. Raising his right hand, he bowed once more,

"Please milady. Call me Dracul."

The girl nodded her head. Going by her attempts at good manners, she was obviously a member of some nobility, as she got out of her chair and did a proper curtsy, "I am Duchess Mique Ellinas of Subia, pleased to meet you, sir."

_A Duchess from an Archeon City-State_

He regarded the girl oddly. A member of the Archeon aristocracy attending a magic school in Tristian, was very...odd. The invasion from Archeon was barely three centuries ago, surely tension was still high? In any case, the would explain why her skin was so pale, and regardless, a lady was a lady. Gently taking her hand, Gabriel planted a light kiss on it, saying, "I am Vlad Tepes Dracul, Prince of Romania. I can assure you , your grace, the pleasure is all mine" He didn't need to mention his other titles, as well as the fact his fiefdom was in another reality. Not to mention he wasn't the Prince of Romania, but the Prince of Darkness. The girl's face, somehow, managed to get even brighter at the mention of his title,

"Pri-nce?! She barely stuttered out. Gabriel nodded his head, "That I am, milady." Afterwords, Gabriel frowned slightly, manipulating this girls feelings was starting to feel horrible, as he began to see her vibrant youth and optimism

_It's time this charade ended, _

Whispering words, in Latin, Dracul released the charm, "Per septem angelos, Arch alis tuis dimittam" Dracul's eyes flashed white, and in an instant, the spell was broken. Mique rubbed her eyes, gently taking off her glasses. The blush was gone, as well as her wishy washy attitude. She asked, in a shy voice, curious, "Pardon me, sir, do you need anything from the library?"

Before Gabriel could respond to Mique, a rather loud voice interrupted the two peoples conversation. Standing beside a rather large wooden book shelf, was a young man with blonde hair, as well as a smaller girl with raven-dark hair. Both were wearing the standard uniforms of the academy, along with its archaic black cloak. The boy with blonde hair was leaning in closely to the young girl, whispering into her ears, which Gabriel could easily hear due to his enhanced vampiric abilities, "Shall I show heaven, my dear raspberry?"

_Ugh, _

The blonde boy was moving his hand closer to the young girls breast, under the shadows of the bookshelf. The girl's face was scarlet, as she feverishly shook her head, "No...Guiche...I cant..." He held the student in place, going closer to the nape on her neck, "Come now, my dear. I know you want it. I shall show you_ true beauty." _Gabriel, snorting, ignored Mique, and headed to the libraries exit. He had what he needed. Throwing him off, however, was a loud, angry, rage-filled scream that erupted from outside, "GUICHE!"

Turning his head around, Gabriel saw the blonde-haired boy, this "Guiche", quiver and grow pale faced. He grabbed the black-haired girl by the arm, and crouched, hiding behind the book case, he whispered to the raven-haired girl, "We must flee!" The doors to the library slammed open, as a young Tristan student entered. Mique made a half-hearted attempt to greet her, but the other girl brushed her off. She had long blonde locks, but her attractive face was off-put by her hateful expression. Just by a basic examination of the situation, Dracul knew what was going on. He muttered dryly to himself, as a devilishly grin appeared on his face. Gabriel had a splendid idea,

"What is a man, but a miserable pile of secrets?"

Walking slowly to the young girl, he placed his decrepit hand on her shoulder, which caused the blonde student to face him. In a rather rude way, she called out, "What?" The vampire prince pointed his long, bony, clawed finger to the position were Guiche was hiding, saying gently, "Whom you seek is there." The girl regarded the vampire oddly, before nodding her head and heading to the location. After being discovered Guiche made excuses, pleading to the both of them that nothing unusual was going on. Both girls weren't stupid. The conversation ended with a painful slap from both girls, and the two of them walking out of the library together. Smirking, Dracul was about to follow them out, when a cry of rage from behind freezed him in place, " **_YOU_**! You knave, you rogue, you have insulted my honor good sir, as well as spreaded-ummmm-unnecessary and unfounded rumors, that caused me grievous harm!"Dracul snorted, speaking in his normal, emotionless tone,

"Were you not misleading both of those young ladies, with sweet words and deception?" His face went scarlet, as he angrily pointed his finger at Gabriel, "That's none of your business, sir, you have stained my honor, and I desire blood to reconcile this grievance. I DEMAND A DUEL!"


	4. Chapter 4: All Shall Come To Fear Me

**_OOC: If you didn't mind, I gave Guiche the badass treatment (He was a coward in the anime). His family has roots in the military, I would assume his parent's would give him a strict, tough upbringing. And of course, this is a different reality than the original zero world._**

**_Again, sorry for the lack of chapters. I've been very busy with school. And again, sorry for the short length, I really couldn't find a way to extend the duel any longer. _**

**_Chapter 4: All Shall Come to Fear Me_**

* * *

The pale gibbous moon shone brightly across the night, showering the Tristian academy with white star light. The dark surrounded the rest of the land in it's shadowed hold, crushing it beneath it's might, stealing the already meager breath it held. The shadows dominion over light extended to other words it seemed.

_Evil and darkness will always prevail it seems. No matter how bright the light is, darkness will consume it eventually. And the only thing left to fight evil, is other darkness. That is the nature of man. _

Gabriel and Guiche faced each other, twelve paces apart. There decided place for the duel was a large garden, overlooking the larger courtyard that lead to the mainhall of the school. Being primarily composed of black, and white Roses, the garden gave off a calming atmosphere. The beautiful flowers, made this an attractive spot for lovers to envelop under the moonlight.

Not tonight.

The atmosphere was sinister, with an unwholesome deep fog, gathering around, and choking the flowers with it's unnaturally deep mist. Wolves howled in the distance, greeting there dark monarch as the sickily moonlight danced in the carpet of miasma. The night sky was blanketed in complete darkness, with the only illumination coming from a handful of torch scones on the stone wall encircling the garden, and ray's of light coming from the moon. The shadows around the garden took blasphemous shapes, as they danced under the pale moon. All to welcome there sovereign lord.

Of course, barely anyone else in the garden noticed the increasing sinister appearance it was taking, all simple reflections of Gabriel's mastery over darkness. It mattered not in which world he prowled, Gabriel was, and would always be the Monarch of the night, and all foul creatures bowed before his dark power. He was there liege lord. There ruler. There prince.

The Prince of Shadow's glanced at the gathering crowd with what started out as indifference, which was soon becoming intense annoyance. It seemed word of there intentended duel had traveled fast around the academy. They gawked like vulture's over a dead carcass, and wouldn't stop jabbering like chickens.

"The Zero's familiar is going to be slaughtered."

"Guiche is one of the best in the class! He's mince meat!"

"Dosen't he know whom he's facing?!"

Dracul snorted

_Fools_.

Guiche was waving at his many admirers, and blowing kisses to the large crowd of girls assembled around the garden, who let out squeal's of pure deligh in response.. The vampire lord knew his kind, they lived, and fed off attention they received from there peers. Guiche turned to face his opponent, speaking in a rather pompous tone, "Shall we begin, my dear fellow? I want to get this over with quickly. You understand of course. I have a rather busy scheduled."

At the side, among the crowd, Gabriel spotted his "master", Louise, and the small blue-haired girl he had spoken with earlier, Tabitha. While, Louise's face filled with what appeared to be...concern and worry, Tabitha was...blushing, Seemingly, because of the close contact her and the pink haired mage were sharing right now. Remembering Tabitha's words from earlier, Gabriel smiled,

_Ah, I see. That's what it is. Miss stoic has a crush._

Louise hysterically, asked Tabitha, "What in the world is he doing?! He's a familiar. Guiche is a noble. You cant beat a noble!" The blue-haired mage, her face still scarlet, told Louise in her usual monotoned voice, "Fear not, Louise. I'm sure...things will turn out well. Dracul is far more dangerous then he appears"

Dracul wordlessly nodded at Guiche, remaining were he was. He gave Guiche the first move.

And so the duel began,

Guiche raised his hands in the air, using his...flower wand, to draw a pentagram of sorts in the air. The area around it glowed, as suddenly, coming from the pentagram, dozen of razor sharp stone spears came flying forth, all aimed at the vampire. Betraying no emotion, Gabriel faced down the torrent of projectiles.

_No need to waste my Void and Chaos magic stores on this filth._

Gabriel once again took the role of the century old horror that had personally slaughtered millions, razed entire cities, and had annihilated entire heavenly hosts. The all-devouring Dragon had returned. And in the name of the night, God's children would taste pure terror,

_All shall come to fear me,_

With a mocking smirk, Gabriel dove to the left on the last possible second, in a flash of supernatural speed, effortlessly avoiding the incoming barrage of stone projectiles. Dracul was in his full splendor and power, as he was now, and he could tear apart Michael the Arch-Angel, General of God's Grand Army, as well as Belial, The one remaining Arch-Duke of Hell with little effort. His glowing sanguine eyes, blared crimson, as he counterattacked. In a flash of blood red burning embers, Dracul crossed the distance between the two duelist using his mist form, and reformed right infront of the shocked blonde. As he reappeared, he threw a punch with his left fist, using a small fraction of the force and strength he could muster. His opponent, however, was seemingly stronger and smarter then Dracul's first impression indicated, as the boy was very quickly able to overcome his initial shock.

With almost lightning reflex's Guiche, conjured a protection ward. A white pentagram encircled by glowing purple appeared infront of Guiche, right when Gabriel's punch was inches away from Guiche. With a small backlash of energy, Dracul's hit against the ward. The spell was strong enough to protect Guiche from the brunt of the attack, but the vampire's attack shattered the protection ward, and threw Guiche backward's. The young man, rammed his feet into the ground, to avoid falling back.

Dracula, revealed his razor sharp fangs, as he sprinted towards the distorted mage nearly closing the distance between the two of them in an instant. Guiche's surprisingly excellent reflex's kicked in once again, as he summoned another spell. In a bright flash of light, Guiche drew what appeared to be a stone sword. It was a two and a half bastard sword, and was rather plain, having no decorations or anything. Gripping the blade's hilt with two hands, Guiche used the sword to block Gabriel's advance, barely having a second to spare, before the vampire lord has reached his prey. Gabriel used the jagged sleeves of his longcoat, which material was his hardened blood, to lock Guiche's bastard sword in place.

Colliding, the two of them became interlocked, Guiche, using the sword stone to hold back the Prince of Darkness. Guiche's face betrayed extreme fatigue, despite the fact they had been fighting for little over a minute. Sweat glistened on his brow. On the contrary, Gabriel's face was relaxed, and was completely unfazed. Furthermore, Guiche was using all of his might to push back the vampire, while Gabriel, was barely exerting himself, using a tiny minimum of his vast strength.

The vampire's face twisted into a psychotic grin. Fighting and killing always took Gabriel out of the pathetic, and miserable existence he now lived in, a self-made hell you could say. This desire to cause blood and mayhem, blotted out everything else in his mind, and when the bloodlust had fully settled on the vampire, nothing could take him out of it. Roaring like a beast, Gabriel filled with the pleasure of the battlefield.

As Guiche struggled in vain, Gabriel, speaking in an entertained, yet utterly morbid tone of voice told him, "Well done, boy. You've manged to hold me at bay for a short while now, and endured against the Dragon. I'm very impressed. Minus your whoring, you would make a good Brotherhood soldier" Gabriel meant what he said, he had unerestimated the boy, not that it mattered in the end. Guice's once handsome face contorted with rage, "Don't underestimate me!" Gabriel laughed darkly, "Valiant as you are, young mage. You should know you have no chance of winning today." His face edged closer to the young boy's showing off his vampiric fang's, "I have personally butchered entire armies. Slain millions of men." He raised his voice so everyone in the garden could hear him, "Ripped and teared legions of demons with my fangs. Devoured thousands of angels." Finally, inches away from Guiche's face, he screamed, "I will make you pay for your insolence. You will know fear. You will taste the bitterness of defeat and look into the eyes of the dragon, and weep as complete and utter terror fill you!" By now, Gabriel's thunderous voice echoed across the entire school, filled with utter hatred and fury, " I am that dragon. I am God's Dark Chosen One. I am the Prince of Darkness. I am the Lord of Shadows._** I AM DRACUL... And you...are my prey."**_

Letting out an ear piercing scream that a nameless horror from the dark woods of Romania would unleash, Gabriel sent out a shockwave of black magic from his pale, clawed hands. The dark magic manifested itself as deformed vampire bat's, and were catupluted in a wide circle. This time Guiche didn't have time to summon a a protection ward, and was once again albeit with much more force than before, thrown backwards, With a sickening crunch, Guiche collided into a tree. A few other student's, whom were watching the duel, attempted to help up the young mage, but were stopped with Guiche wordlessly pushing them back. The blonde's eyes were burning with a certain fire Gabriel had seen countless times. The flame of desire. The desire to emerge victorious against impossible odd's. Time and time again, Dracul would rip that fire from there eyes, and replaced it with cold, utter recognition to the horrible fate they were about to endure.

Guiche pushed himself up. Crashing into the tree, had injured him, and the young man looked battered and bruised. Throwing off his black cape, the young student unbuttoned the buttons on the sleeve's of his white dress shirt, and once again, summoned a two and a half stone sword.

Gripping it tightly, and letting out a warcry, Guiche threw himself forward once again, roaring into the losing battle. He took the first move. Reaching Gabriel, Guiche charged forward, bringing down his bastard sword in an overhead strike. With a yawn, Gabriel let the blade hit him, disappearing in a cloud of blood red mist before the blade collided with his skin. Yelping in surprise, the stoneblade hit the ground with a thud, getting in lodged in the dirt. Reappearing right infront of the mage the instant, Guiche's defenses were dropped, Gabriel used his free hand to deliver a powerful punch to the young man's gut, throwing him backwards, and knocking the wind right out of him. Crying out in pain, the man, screamed, getting back up, "I wont let a filthy peasant like you defeat me!" Laughing, Gabriel, pointed his bony claws at the young man,

"You must hit me first, to beat me, my lord." He said mockingly, his face hardened, but the sinister smile was still on his lips, "If you want to get used to striking disrespectful servants, as well as lazy farmers, you need to have a proper aim."

Giving him the ever present smirk, Gabriel used one of his bony fingers to cut his left wrists. The blood of the Dragon floured forth in an instant, as his pale skin gave no resistance to his long, bony, finger nails. Bringing up his hand, Gabriel softy murmured a spell in Romanian. "Oh Blood evlavie, ia forma. Și aduce teama mai departe spre dușmanii Dragonului."

Typically, when not using his Chaos or Void magic, Gabriel resorted to either powerful divine rites in Latin, or conjured black sorcery from his home country of Romania. Grinning, Dracula, to the entire audiences utter shock, drew forth from the small wound, a longsword. Made from his hardened blood. The blade was adorned in blasphemous runes, and it's pommel held a blood red cross. It's edge was jagged, and twisted, appearing a dark shade of crimson. Gabriel held the sword with an off hand grip, waiting for Guiche to attack.

It seemed, Guiche and Gabriel were more similar than they realized. Guiche, too was consumed by blood lust. The people whom had come to watch Guiche discipline the Zero's new pet, were now watching in terror for Guiche's life. They knew, by now, Guiche would have used his ace in the hole, his Guardian Golem. Instead, the boy had conjured another stone bastard sword, and charged forward for the third time.

This time, the blonde mage delivered a flurry of smaller, but still moderately impactful attacks against Gabriel. The vampire lord gracefully parried each strike with his crimson longsword, slowly circling around the young mage. The vampire's sword play was regal, benefiting his status as Prince of the Night, but no less brutal. Centuries of constant battle had honed Gabriel's skill with the blade, though his time in the Brotherhood had installed a neverending preference for whips . Still, when facing single opponents, especially those who were considerable less skilled then you, the blade was always the best option. Facing down an entire battalion of heavy Brotherhood knights was the time to unleash the devastating power of the Shadow Whip.

Guiche was panting heavily, the strain of fighting the vampire starting to take it's toll, his strength, embedding away from his limbs. Gabriel, on the other hand, showed no sign of being tired. His undeath gave Gabriel an unlimited supply of Stamina, which caused the vampire to never tire.

The Vampire Prince grinned devilishly, the moonlight illuminating his terrible fangs. With a twist of his wrist, Gabriel locked the two swords together, edging closer to the mage's face. Using the edge of his sword, Gabriel drew Guiche closer to him,

"Your not bad, but you lack training!" Gabriel launched a sucker punch. putting a little more strength than before, causing the air around Gabriel's fist to ripple. Guiche's face lit up with agony, as his face looked stunned as the punch collided with his stomach. Moment's later, still frozen in place, Guiche couched a mouthful of blood up. As the mage looked at his own life fluids smothered in the grass, his face grew pale. The young noble fell to his knee's. Gabriel showed no mercy, as he delivered a kick to his face with his leather boot, throwing his entire body across the dirt. Gabriel slowly made his way to the grounded nobleman,

"Fool, no man can kill me" Gabriel grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up with ease with a single hand, "Not even the world's strongest vampire hunter could fell me, boy. What chance did you think you had?" Guiche struggled in vain, as he gasped for air. Gabriel's hold began to tighten, as the vampire prince's face took a horrifying transformation. The Dragon had returned. Gabriel's sanguine eyes burned like a blazing inferno, and the smug smile on his face, had now been replaced by a horrifying, and sadistic wolf-like grin, "The fire's of Averus itself would bow to my fury. The legion's of Satan would rather cower in fear then face me. _I AM WORSE THEN THE DEVIL." _Dracul moved his blade's tip inches away from Guiche's eye, and slowly, but surely pushed it foward. Guiche couldn't struggle against Gabriel's iron grip, and the sheer force of the Vampire's crushing hand prevented any scream from exiting his mouth. The other students, who looked in pure terror, couldn't find the strength to intervene, as if there bodies were petrified by some spell. The fire's of hell burned in the vampire's eyes, and had but one desire, to make the insolent youth pay for his hubris,

_Yes my Prince...give in to your fury...end his miserable existence...rip and tear his flesh...consume his soul..._

That raspy, and hate-filled voice inside of Gabriel echoed in his mind, as his sword was centimeters away from Guiche's eye. The vampire instantly, threw down Guiche in disgust, causing him to make a rough landing. He was certainly battered, barely conscious from the lack of air, but thankfully, quite alive. Nobody in the crowd, however, moved to help him, still frozen under the effects of pure fear.

The vampire prince gazed at his fist, which was now curled up into a ball, as well as his conjured Shadow Blade, his vision lingering for only a second, before dispelling the sword. It liquefied, and the blood reentered his body through the shallow cut.

_Damnation...I nearly lost control of myself._

Closing his eyes, Gabriel summoned forth the power of the void to purge himself of all emotions. The process took only seconds, as cool tranquil emptiness filled Gabriel. That blasted voice faded out of his mind.

Without another word, Gabriel turned away from the stunned crowd, as well as the wounded Guiche, and left the garden.


	5. Chapter 5: Symphony of the Night Part 1

**_Chapter 5: S_****_ymphony of the Night Part 1_**

* * *

**_Tristan Academy, Rose Garden _**

"Roland...we cant...please...not here..." The young plebeian, put her hand to her mouth, in an attempt to stop the scream from coming out. The knight was holding the maid in his arms, using his free hand to stimulate the place...under her skirt. The dark clouds were beginning to stir, and the howling wind was blocking out there voices. The man gently whispered into the girls ear, "You don't have to worry about a thing, my sweet lady. No one is up at this hour, dear Jessica." With that, the man's hand became rougher, as he moved it with more vigor and speed, causing the girl to moan in pleasure. The garden was a good place as any to engage in a midnight lovemaking. The beautiful stonework containing the garden was embroided with the carvings of flowers, of all colors. The abundance of red roses acted as a lovely backdrop to the envelopment of two people. The girl squirmed a little, as she half-heartily attempted to protest, "This is wrong...what if someone see's us...i'm here visiting my cousin, Siesta...I...I cant be see with you..." She nervously glanced up into the sky, saying as an excuse to end there little tryst, "Look, Roland it's going to rain in a few minutes, we should get inside-"

The couple were jolted in surprise, as a vast, red portal opened up before them, with a booming "Zam" sound, though it's noise was mostly blocked out by the thunderous thunder in the distance across the rest of the School's grounds. Right as a loud fork of lightning fell across the night sky, along with a loud boom of thunder. Rain drops began to fall, drearily falling onto the dark, sleepy academy. The spectral portal's border was blood red, while the inside was a dark shade of crimson, red, but with traces of pure darkness scattered within, occasionally wrapping around the red like a tentacle. On its feet, lay three scattered pentagrams, intermingled, and locked with each other. The symbols inside the the three pentagrams were intelligible, and impossible to read, though you could tell they were most likely related to forbidden black magic.

Roland carefully put down the maid, as he slowly backed away from the portal, ignoring the falling rain. Jessica, who was being guided by Roland, glanced at her companion's side. The steel long-sword he always kept on his belt, was drawn. She took a second to glance upwards, and look at his face. His usual clear blue eyes were mingled with an emotion she had never seen on his face before.

Terror.

Trembling, the knight whispered, "Run."

The grand, shimmering crimson portal had disappeared in seconds, right after it had first appeared. In it's place stood...a wall of darkness. Beyond that veil of shadow lay two, dark sanguine orbs. Along with a grin, of razor sharp fangs. Long, lanky, yet musclar, black hairy limbs stetched out from the darkness which ended in jet black claws, as did a deep, terrible voice emerge from the shadows,

"Tonight, I shall feast on your cadavers, mortals..."

* * *

**_Forty Minutes Later, Louise's Sleeping Quarters _**

_Angels above, it was a clear, gloomy night not an hour ago. Were the hell did this stormy weather come from? _

The far roars of thunder echoed across the castle's ground, as brief blue forked flashes of lightning flared in and out of existence in the distance. Rain was falling. And it was falling very hard, mingled with small amounts of hail. The night was long, and enduring. Not two hours have passed since the duel, but it was still black as the abyss outside.

_**"YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM!**_" Screamed the pink-haired girl with rancor, pointing her finger accusingly at the vampire. Louise puffed her chest up, the small pinkette furiously pacing around the small bedroom. She had changed into her sleeping gown, which to her annoyance, Louise had to do herself. It was, as afforded her rank as a noble and a member of the upper aristocracy, expensive looking, and matched her pink hair. The young mage's bedroom was quite large, but also oddly bare. Certainly it lacked clutter of any kind. A surprise, considering her social status. She had a small vanity, night table, clothing drawer, and bookshelf, all made from white oak. The bed room was illuminated by several candles, though the lightning from outside the window's was more prevalent, continuously casting it's ray's of unwholesome blue light across the entire academy

After the "little" incident in the garden, Louise had given the vampire one hell of a lecture,

_I swear by Beelzebub, the Abbott nagged less then her..._

The Dragon had expected his "master" to be far more humble, and timid in her interactions with him after his dark display at the garden, shriveled, frightened, and more importantly, horrified . Just like her classmates. Petrified, in pure fear, as the Prince of Darkness layed waste in a scion of death and despair. Instead, all Gabriel had gotten from the young pinkette was endless screams, and nagging so foul, it would cause demons to shrivel in dread. Gabriel, his eyes closed, sat almost motionlessly cross-legged beside the door, halfheartedly responded in his usual monotone, his voice radiating the power of the Void within him,

"I told you before, girl." The vampire prince briefly paused, "My actions merely broke, a handful of ribs. As well as caused some...rather minor internal bleeding. The boy will be fine...he needed some discipline anyway. Nothing some magic won't fix. We are in an academy for the arcane arts, after all." Gabriel said, giving himself a small toothy grin. Louise still wasn't impressed. Well, the vampire learned centuries ago, he couldn't please everyone. Letting the girls defiant eyes trail on him in disgust, Gabriel blocked the incoming rant, and instead focused on the surrounding waves of rain that were failing down on the stone pavement below.

_Drip_

The normally relaxing sound of rain brought little comfort to Dracul, but at the least it put him slightly to ease. His enhanced hearing could spot a difference in sound from a mile away, and all the was coming from outside, was the peaceful sound of rain, thunderous lightning, and booming thunder.

_Drip_

The rain fall continuously went on, never ending. Just like the waters of immortality, ever flowing for an eternity.

_Drip _

_Humans are like rain drops, so numerous, but short lived. They fall, and disappear as soon as they are made. These fools continue on with there daily lives. Not knowing the horrors that lurk in the shadows. How pathetic...miserable little insects- _

_Stomp_

Gabriel instantly caught the sounds of heavy feet stomping on the ground, outside Louise's room, most likely near the stair case that lead downstairs, and into the garden. Many of them in fact, probably over a dozen feet. Going by the all-familiar sound of plate greaves, those people were also heavily armored. And coming closer to Louise's room.

_There goes my brooding time..._

Wasting no time, the Vampire Prince, stood up. Louise in response to his indifference, shouted, "Are you even listening to me?!" Ignoring her, the vampire could hear the crowd of armored figures right outside the door. Along with sulfurous hissing,

Instinctively, Gabriel sprang into action conjuring his Void Magic, and erecting a void sphere around himself, and Louise, who was paraylsed by shock. The bright, glowing sphere of spectral light surrounded the duo, acting as a barrier just in case. Not a moment later, an explosion rocked the room, as Louise's wooden door was thrown across and into the shimmering circle of light. Dust was thrown up,

With a thud, armored men stormed into the room, through the large cloud of dust. The group was clad head to toe in heavy, steel plate mail. It was good quality armor to be certain, as Gabriel could easily tell fine craftsmanship when he saw it, though in his honest opinion, it was sorely lacking in comparison to the equipment the Brotherhood Knights of old utilized. Engraved on each right Pauldron were what seemed to be some dialect of French, mixed with German. As afforded by his vampiric bloodline, Dracul could slow down his perception of time, allowing him to analysis his opponents, before taking any steps to counter them. The engraving roughly read "By the Grace of the Queen". The vampire also noticed they wore stylized tabbards, blue in colored, with gold letters carved on them. The letters read, "Royal Eagle Knights", and along with there unit's name, what seemed to be a golden eagle stood proudly on the front of the tabbard. Most of, whom Gabriel could now identify as members of the Tristian Army, the soldiers bore halberds, but could also see steel swords, as well as small daggers on there belts.

_Fools. Whoever they are, they shall regret facing the Dragon. _

In a span of a millisecond, the Vampire launched himself forward in a burst of speed, and collided into the first group, shouting as he did, showing his fangs "The Dragon comes for you, filth!" With supernatural strength, he put out his clenched fist as he rammed into the first soldier, whose eyes filled with complete shock. The force behind his strike smashed into the knight's plate mail, rippling the area around it, leaving behind a large dent in his chest piece, and threw him backwards beyond the door, causing him to collide into the advancing group of infantry. The soldier adjacent to the one Gabrirel had just vanquished, counterattacked, bringing down his weapon on the vampire in a downward strike. The vampire Prince, melancholy avoided the swing in a flash of other worldly speed, going behind the soldier, and slamming his boot into the back of the man's leg, causing it to break, with a sickening snap. The Tristian soldier screamed in pain, falling backwards onto the ground, as he clenched his wounded leg. Gabriel quickly incapacitated a third soldier, with a flurry of punches aimed at his arms, as well as his chest, the armor offering no protection against the overwhelming might of Gabriel's hits. The vampire lord was equally skilled in the art of hand-to-hand combat, as he was with the whip, and blade. Though when fighting unarmed he preferred to utilize his razor sharp fangs, and long, claw like, black finger nails.

The soldiers, despite there fancy, expensive armor, that should have signified there veterancy, fought very poorly. Dracul could easily overwhelm and slaughter a battalion of the highly skilled Brotherhood Knights, but even he could admit to there competence. Brotherhood of Light units fought with cohesion, advance tactics, and most importantly, teamwork. When facing superior numbers, as well as psychical strength, speed, magic, and ruthlessness, Brotherhood soldiers confronted Dracula's legions of darkness admirably.

These "Knights", though? In comparison? Sorely lacking was an understatement. Pitiful. The Vampire Prince couldn't imagine them slaying a lesser Lycantrope, let along one of his Nosfertus Bloodreavers.

_I bet this is some "honor guard" group. A high position given in the army reserved for the pampered sons of nobility. Bah. Waste of space._

By now, the company of soldiers had figured out, that whatever objective they had, they weren't going to achieve it easily. One of the soldier's called out from behind the main group, "Fall back! Retreat!" The soldiers about to engage Gabriel nodded there heads as they slowly backed away, weapons still drawn, half-encircling him. The area in the room, while spacious for a bedroom, could hardly fit the entire squad, meaning the soldiers were packed tightly, like a Greek phalanx. Smiling faintly, he advanced a few paces, his leather boots making sounds as they made contact with the rickety floorboards. Dracul's sanguine eyes narrowed, and he said, rather deadpanly, in a voice filled with mockery,

"What a timely coincidence...i'm _dying_ for a little drop of blood..." The soldiers hands began to tremble, in fear, as they nervously steadied there weapons. Mummers, as well as whispers began to spread like a wild fire around the group in low, hushed tones.

"They were insane to call us in..."

"What the hell is he..."

"The count, and head master can go to hell, i'm not facing that monster!"

_Hah, a true knight would fight me to the end. Miserable cowards...does your honor mean so little to you? _

"Enough." Was the only response the vampire got, from a feminine voice no less. The soldier's gulped, as they stepped away, as if to let someone through the crowd of them, weapons still raised. A woman made her way to the front. She looked...quite different then the rest of them. She had pitch black armor, which instead of plate, was made up of dark scales. If Gabriel had to make an educated guess, he would assume the material was none other then Dragon scales. She had jet-black hair, and looked vaguely...oriental, which was extremely odd, considering this place was filled with European looking people. She had cool, grey eyes. Void and expressionless, her face was certainly very pretty, as well as young, mid twenties, though her beauty was offshot by something.

Mainly her chilling expression. Not a single shred of emotion.

She wielded a long, crimson spear, that extended out to be the size of her entire body. The spear was covered in markings, though Gabriel couldn't read them, despite knowing over eight languages. What it was made of...was anyone's guess. It vaguely resembled whatever his son, Alucard's, blade, Masume was made from, and like it, he could see faint sparks of red lightning dancing on it's tip. The woman, eyed the vampire with disinterest as she turned to face one of the other soldier's,

"Lieutenant, why isn't Lady La Valliere in custody yet?"

_They want to arrest Louise, what on the world for? _Dracul had just remembered Louise was in the room with him. The young mage was by the window, distancing herself away from the fighting, looking in, just as confused as Gabriel,

The soldier sharply saluted with his gauntleted hand, as he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, Captain Kanemki. Sir, we tried..." He briefly gazed down in shame for his failure. Captain Kanemki shook her head, saying in a monotoned voice, "Count Mott will not be pleased with you.:

_That name sounds Japanese. Alucard was telling me how during the 21rst century, people were obsessed with that blasted island._

Clearly annoyed the woman let out a light sigh, as she prepared her weapon, going into a fighting pose, "Do I have to do all the work around here...you, there. Lady Valliere." The woman eyed Louise, who curiously glanced back at her. Her features hardened, as she barked, with a harsh tone of voice, "What is the meaning of this?! Attempting to attack me in my quarters! I would expect knights of the Royal Army to behave in a more respectful manner. Humph." She turned around in disgust, holding up her arms in disapproval. "You should know my mother is a Duchess, as am I, as well as the legendary Commander of the Manticore Knights!"

Captain Kanemki put her hand to her heart, and knelt, "I'm well aware of who you are milady." The woman's continued to speak in an emotionless tone, her apparent politeness not hiding the icy venom in her voice, "As I said before, I was ordered to take you into custody by Count Mott, as well as Head Master Osmond."

"For what?!" The pink-haired noble demanded,

"The murder of Sir Roland Guillaume, of the Stallion Knights."

Louise's eyes filled with shock, "What?!" She clenched her fists, and shouted in anger, "How dare you accuse me! On what evidence do you make this baseless accusation?!" The woman gave the first smile Dracula had seen on her. It was void of any warmth, instead being akin to a wolf's terrible smile. "His corpse was found, mangled, and ripped apart in the Rose garden. Empty of all, fluid's including blood." Her gaze turned to the vampire Prince, "Your familiar is a vampire, is he not? Not a few hours ago, he nearly murdered another noble. It's clear who the perpetrator was. Your familiar. Whom you ordered."

Louise's expression just grew more hateful, as well as angrier, "Preposterous, what motive would I had?! I barely knew the man!"

"So you can confirm, you were acquainted with Sir Guillaume?" Louise paused before saying, "Yes, but only in passing. I met him a week ago, when he was touring the school."

The captain shook her head, maintaining cool indifference, "I'm afraid you still have to come with me."

"She isn't going anywhere with you, girl." Gabriel seethed. He finally spoke up, putting himself in between Louise and the group of armed soldiers. The captain snorted, stomping her left foot into the wooden floor, "I did not ask for your permission, you un-human mongrel."

_This wench dares to insult me? Fool. Face thy darkest nightmare then. _

Gabriel grinned devilishly in response to the captain's taunt, as the darkness began to grow and surround him, like a swirling vortex of shadow, and acting as an aura of dread. Intermined within were burning red embers, and shards of black fire, the essence of the Dragon's foul breath. His blood red eyes, flared and became alit with rage and hatred. From behind on his back, spread the spectral corrupted mockery of angel wings, red as blood, and black as the night.

As much as he despised it deep inside, he was no longer the mortal man, Gabriel Belmont. He was the reaper of death. The one and only Lord of Shadows. The Prince of Darkness. He was no regular vampire. He was the apex predator, that consumed all lesser evil underneath him, keeping humanity as a whole safe. He was worshiped by his followers as a god, and displayed the power of one. It was by divine verdict and judgement that he ruled as the Monarch of Night for eternity, to suffer and boil in his raw self loathing forever. To pay for his many sins. Even after dispelling the Castle's influence over him, Gabriel remained Dracul. It was his eternal duty. His everlasting punishment. He promised himself eons ago that he would accept, and embrace it. Dracula stood by his promise.

The guardsmen's eyes began to fill in horrible realization at what horrors they had awoken in there hubris, as they slowly backed away from the Vampire Prince, pointing out there pole-arms.

Gabriel's original voice was mas mixed a vile orchestra of a _thousand_ others, both female and male. He began to cackle with clear insanity in his voice "Inhuman? What is so appealing about man? Mankind is nothing more than a miserable pile of secrets! But enough talk, have at you! " His snow pale hand glowed sanguine, as the shade of an armored eldritch gauntlet formed around his hand. He manifested his mighty shadow whip, and held it with both of his clawed hands, threatening, the group of Triistian soldiers. He spoke once more, deep, but high pitched at the same time. It changed tone at random intervals, and spoke as if a thousand other voices were coming from his mouth, "I am Dracul. I am Legion, and I shall devour you." The greatest way to break your opponents, were to fill them with fear and dread. After a millennium of being a boogeyman whispered by fires to children, this was second nature to Dracula by now.

The raven-haired captain drew her long, crimson spear, and flourished it, expertly twirling the weapon with dexterity and skill around her body. She wasn't weighed down by her heavy dark scale armor, moving with speed as she approached the front of the group, that was slowly retreating from the room. Speaking in a voice filled with authority, the captain said, "Hold your position, guardsmen, do not let this...fiend scare you into submission!" Her will was iron, and she simply went into rank with the other, trembling soldiers. Louise, who had taken positions behind the vampire, tugged at Gabriel's coat. The vampire prince briefly turned around, to face the young girl. Gabriel had noticed she had gotten paler, and her eyes were filled with something other then defiance.

Fear.

_I suppose, I might have overdid the whole, "I am Legion" thing. It's not like anyone here has read that foolish scripture anyway..._

Louise, with unease, whispered, "Dracul...we cant hurt them..." The vampire's eyes filled with what seemed to be annoyance, and Louise withdrew under his dark gaze, "Excuse me, girl?" Louise gulped, making sure to stay behind the vampire, and away from the armored knights. As terrified as she was, her mother wouldn't want her to show that fear, outwardly (which was quite useless around the vampire, as he could smell fear from a mile away), and this "creature", as she refused to acknowledge Dracul as a person after seeing that nightmarish display, was her familiar. It was bound to her, and wouldn't harm her. With some hesitation, the pink haired girl said,

"Were trying to prove my innocence, I assume, correct? Then wouldn't it just add fuel to the fire in my familiar slaughtered a group of Tristian Soldiers?"

The vampire's eyes dawned in relisation, as he thought more deeply about the situation they were in.

_Ah...well that's certainly a mood-killer. _

Louise was right of course. The actions the vampire was about to take were counter-productive to the goal at hand. Dracul had spent so long slaughtering Brotherhood knights, he kinda lacked any alternative to dealing with knights in general. Or mock them by rubbing in how they were going to be massacred in a horrible blood bath of guts, severed limbs, and decapitations. Well, he had a role to play. That included playing up his apparant evilness as he was supposed to be the ultimate evil that opposed god.

It seemed he wouldn't get his chance to feast on human blood tonight after all.

Sighing, the vampire dispelled the vile aura he was emitting. His eyes went from monocrome, to a soft shade of red in moments. The angel-like wings on his back, however, remained outsretched. The Shadows still extended across the room, emitting from his body. He motioned for Louise to come closer to him, which the girl, sightly hesitating for a moment, did. His voice, back to normal, betrayed his usual sense of hidden mockery, "It seems, I unfortunately won't be able to send any of you useless knaves to your maker tonight. What a shame." The vampire, gripping Louise's shoulder gently, began to back away from the group, approaching the window. The soldiers followed him slowly, there weapons outstretched like a forest of steel pikes. The Captain called out from the front of the group, demanding "There's no-where to flee too, vampire. Give us the girl, and surrender yourself!"

"I think not, my fair lady." Said the vampire. By the time they reached the window, Louise whispered, "What's your plan?" Ignoring her for a brief moment, the vampire addressed the group of soldiers a final time, "Know that the only reason you escape death today, is because of the mercy offered to you by a little girl, oh brave eagle knights." He didn't pause at all, as he whispered to Louise, "Ever thought how it would feel to be a bird?" Louise's barely had time to say a word, "What-AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Holding her with his strong arms, the vampire leaned backwards, smashing the window with his weight, grinning as he and Louise fell through the shattered shards of glass, and into the rainy grounds of the academy below.


	6. Chapter 6: Symphony of the Night Part 2

**_Chapter 6: Sympathy of the Night Part 2_**

* * *

**_One Hour Before,_**

The pitter patter of rain endlessly echoed across the dark alleyways, as the hooded man walked down the long maze-like labyrinths of dark bricks, the moon present, and on his back The path's he walked were devoid of life, the ancient, forgotten walkways that no one dared to walk in the academy. The darkness was illuminated by the occasional flashes of blue lightning across the night sky, as well as the same amount of light coming from the lit cigarette the man had in his mouth. He didn't look out of place, wearing his black cloak, and mortals couldn't even see him. His spell had worked, and he could already hear the Guards rallying against the vampire prince, unaware, he had just summoned a horror into the world. A spawn of his former brother.

They would blame Gabriel, no doubt. As well as the little girl he now served. The hooded man let out a hollow laugh, his voice drowned out by the constant downpour of rainfall, eyeing the nightsky, a final time. He raised his gloved right hand, and a barrage of green energy poured out, eventually forming a circular portal. His "master" would be pleased with him. As he walked forth, and disappeared in a flash of emerald light, he said,

"What a horrible night for a curse...wouldn't you say, old friend?"

* * *

**_Present,_**

"I cant be a fugitive, i'll be expelled..." Whined the young noblewoman. Louise's eyes were beginning to fill with tears, as she put her head to her knee's curling up in a fetal position, her back to the stonewall. Her pajamas were already soaking wet from the never ending rainfall,so she didn't mind the wet stone. Lady Valliere briefly glanced at her surroundings. After that frightful..."flight" from her quarters, the vampire, Dracul, had whisked her away to some hideaway in the academy. Though thinking back, she should have questioned his opinion on where it was safe to hide, considering the familiar had been in Tristian academy for barely a day.

"Me, personally wouldn't worry about that. Risk of capture, imprisonment, grueling torture, and a grand finale of horrifyingly slow public execution should be your priority, my lady." Uttered the vampire dryly. Dracul, The Dragon, or so he called himself was standing up, leaning on the wall across from Louise. His frighteningly pale skin, and ebony hair, surprisingly went well with the bright red, and gold trimmed, leather-coat. Like Louise's clothing, it too was soaked, but Dracul didn't seem bothered by it. The vampire melodramatically leaned on the wall with attitude, The vampire's ever-present grin extended forth, like a sinister wolf-smile. Was he making fun of her?

Louise's eyes filled with anger, as she barked in an angry tone of voice, "This..." she bite her tongue, before letting the words come forth "This is your fault!' She said, much louder then before. The young noble pointed her finger at the vampire accusing, "None of this would've happened if I didn't summon you!" Dracul rolled his eyes, yawning slightly, "And if you didn't summon me, you would be expelled, and on your way back home, to whatever fate awaited you, girl." He sneered, pointing one of his bony claws at the girl, "I know for a fact, that nobody would miss you, here. Your worthless. You lack skill. Your knowledge, in the arcane is pathetic at best, especially considering the fact you call yourself a mage."

"You, DARE!" Louise's practically screeched, her face becoming red with anger. The Vampire Prince simply laughed in response. "Pathetic. Self-Loathing. Terrible." He began to circle around the girl, his snickering smile ever present, as his long-coats edge gently flowed in the wind, "You act the way you do, because you feel inadequate. You know, deep down, that you aren't good at anything. " He edged closer, until there faces were nearly touching, taunting the noblewoman "Your a shrill hag, that is a burden to everyone and anyone. Your parent's don't love you. Your family, barely tolerates you existence, because they know, your a waste of space-"

*Smack*

Louise's hand collided with Gabriel's face hard, and loud, the smack, piercing the sound of rain outside. Her face was bright red with rage, and small tear drops were forming on her eyes. The wolf-like grin was still on Gabriel's face, as he smiled devilishly at the young girl. The red mark already forming on his face,

"Well then." He said, entertained, "It seems we've lingered here too long."

As if nothing had happened, the vampire got up, and looked outside, "My scout should be returning any second..."

With the backdrop of the night, the flap of leather wings could be heard in the distance. Seconds later, a large, hideous vampire bat popped into view. Louise stepped back in disgust, but Dracul stood his grounds. Louise could see glowing, red orbs, in place of eyes.

The vampire let the vampire bat perch on his arm, as he leaned in closer. On further inspection, the girl could tell that bat...was in fact a normal bat. Besides the red, glowing eyes of course. Dracul leaned in closer, putting his ear to the creatures mouth, causing Louise to gag in disgust She heard him whisper, "You've done well, my loyal servant. I name thee..." The vampire paused for a moment, deep in thought,

"You can talk to bats?!" Louise protested, her face filled with surprise and doubt, as if she was gazing at a lunatic,

"Well, duh. I'm a vampire, you foolish girl. What am I going to talk too, dogs?" He said deadpanly,

"Were the hell did the bat come from?! It's not like there's any caves near the academy..." Louise responded, back to her normal self. Dracul inquisitively moved his head sideway, "If I had to guess, most likely from a cave in a nearby forest. Though it matters little."

_I wonder...what's a worthy name for an officer in my Legion of Darkness...hmmmm...maybe I should just name him after a fictional vampire? _The vampire prince thought, getting back on topic, and ignoring the girls odd looks

After a few seconds, Dracul's face lit up, as the Vampire Prince grinned

"Abhorash, as a reward for your service. I make you head scout, and lieutenant of my...expeditionary force, little one."

The small vampire bat, as if overjoyed with it's new name and status, squealed, and..._bowed_ it's head to it's Prince. Gabriel continued, "Now, tell me. Were did this so call, "murder" happen?" The vampire bat, or shall we say, Abhorash, squeaked, as if to respond, and waved his leathery wings around. Dracul's eyes opened in surprise, "The flower, garden you say, the one with many black roses?"

Abhorash nodded it's tiny head, "A very gristly sight, I assume?" The Vampire bat furiously nodded it's head faster then before, "Well. I suppose that can't be helped. Anyway, I thank you again, most humbly for your loyal service, lieutenant. Continue to serve me faithfully, and you shall be rewarded most handsomely." The vampire bat bowed, once more, as it prepared to tale off into the night, before Dracul whispered, "One more thing before you go." The vampire bat turned around, "Spread word of my arrival to any creature of the night you encounter in the lonely paths, caves, and dark forests of this world. Tell them...there Prince had arrived. Await further instructions, I shall contact you at a later date. Now go, and bring forth my legions..." Abhorash bowed his head for a final time, squeaking something unintelligible, before flying off to the night.

Louise eyed him oddly, before saying, "What are you doing?" The Vampire motioned for her to follow him, as he began walking down the dark pathway. He was grinning, finally he said, "Marshaling my forces."

Louise felt a chill down her spine,

* * *

The vampire prince kept to the shadows, gently guiding his ward through the darkness. It would be best, for everyone, including the feebles humans, that he remained hidden in his element.

Lest his dark urges get the best of him, and he slaughters them all, in a glorious display of blood.

Alas, that was counter productive. Besides, his son Alucard, wouldn't approve.

His new scout had proven very useful. Aborash had come to him, drawn by his dark aura, that all creatures of the night, were attracted too. When he was leading the duo to a safe hiding spot (though the Vampire uses the term loosely. As in safety for Louise, and the _guards, _not Dracul.), the vampire bat was assisting him, through a telepathic link. The bat, was also able to gather information about the current situation. Apparently, the Tristian army had been deployed in the outlining area's around the academy, as well as the academy itself. After the body had been discovered, an alarm had been raised. Luckily for the students, magic allowed the army to deploy quickly, and without problem.

Gabriel had figured he needed to see the crime scene, before accurately guessing what had done it, and how to properly deal with it.

The Vampire Lord has numerous options for stealth. He could use his Mistform, and slip undetected across the Guard patrols with his ease. Or he could shapeshift into a swarm of rats, and evade the guards that way. Heck, if he wanted too, he could just conjure an impenetrable barrier of fog, and use that to mask his approach. Unfortunately, he was burdened with the annoying little noble brat.

Oh sure. His display earlier could be considered rude, or even cruel. But it wasn't like the girl had it coming. She a selfish, egotistical, spoiled cretin, who was bitter, friendless, and hollow. Her reaction confirmed the vampires earlier suspicions. She had no self-esteem. The vampire could easily see through her facade. Isolate her weakness. Exploit those weaknesses, and complete destroy her without raising a finger. Tear her apart with his words. Pyshical violence was just one simple tool of many the Vampire Prince possessed. He was equally adapt at ripping his foes asunder with his tongue.

Or you could say the Vampire Prince was a total asshole.

_Bah...humans...nothing but a miserable pile of secrets. Withholding your inner demons in you sub-conscious until they destroy you...pathetic._

The girl was was plagued with self-doubt, and loathing, to be sure. He could tell. Though for what reasons she held such negative emotions for herself he couldn't tell. He knew little about the girl, and her family. Her reaction to his actions furthered his assumption. Maybe something to do with her family? Not able to reach the expectations of her parents? It couldn't be that simple.

Or could it? He was dealing with a schoolgirl after all. Hormones did crazy things.

_How...cliche..._

The girl and the vampire had been skulking in the dark, for little over thirty minutes. They would be nearing there destination soon.

"So...what were you doing back there? What...was that?" Louise said, suddenly,

"Eh? What are you talking about girl?" Replied the vampire, impatiently.

"At the tower...you spoke in...tongues...you were emitting...darkness..." The girls voice was tinged with fear.

The vampire Prince smirked. Though unlike before, it was hollow, and bitter, "Ah...I was simply conducting the Sympathy of the Night." Louise's eyes filled with annoyance, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

With his back turned to the girl, he whispered, "Leave it alone girl..." Unlike before, entertainment, and mockery was replaced by pure _menace. _Louise, however, was blissfully unaware. She was to held up by her pride, she didn't know she should stop. "I cant believe you! I'm your master! Speaking to me with such disrespect-"

"I was manifesting the voice of my many victims, across the centuries."" The vampire said, interrupting Louise, his eyes becoming downcast. The crimson color faded from different shades, as the seconds passed, his hypnotic gaze starring into the darkness,"When I consume the blood of a living being, I absorb a part of it's essence. It becomes part of my life source, my being." He paused for a moment, "Specifically, the darkness within. The darkness that dwell's inside of every mortal, that whispers, and compels them to commit atrocious acts of depravity. The roots of evil are deep... irreversibly so in the hearts of men. It is their true nature, their _destiny_. " His voice quaked with rage, and hatred. He paused, and turned to face the girl, his face betraying no emotion,

"They whisper to me. Every second, I hear there wails, there moans, there sorrow. The pure, and unadulterated sadness of a million people."

The vampire prince got onto one knee, and starred into the shivering noblewoman's eyes. He lifted up his hand, and using one of his bony finer nails, cut a small insesion in his wrist.

Causing crimson blood to flow. Louise was to stunned to respond, so she just stood there, her mouth agape. Gabriel's voice had lost the rage, which was replaced by cool monotone, "There telling me to tear apart your throat with my fangs, and gouge on you blood, . They scream, and beg me to give them sustenance, and for there "Prince to save them". It takes all of my willpower to resist there words, Louise. Your attitude is testing my patience, and I implore you for your own sake, as well as everyone here, do not tempt me."

Louise wordlessly shook her head. The Vampire Prince was...different. Unlike his previous, cocky appearance, he almost seemed...tired. She began to notice large, dark bags under his eyes, and her previous impression was marred by his voice.

Gabriel nodded his head, turning around, his back to her once again. She followed him, the shadows still present, and the7 crept through the academy. This event further showed Louise she _knew nothing _about Dracul. His personality changed drastically within seconds, and he seemed like a completely different person.

After around thirty seconds, Dracul spoke again, "Louise, listen to me. I want you to remember this." Dracul's voice had changed, it was...almost kind. His eyes too...it could have been a trick of the lighting, but she could have sworn his crimson eyes had turned...light blue, for an instant. Louise nodded her head. Dracul said, "Blood is Power. Blood is Family. Blood is Everything..."

Louise still didn't understand.


	7. Chapter 7: Symphony of the Night Part 3

**_OOC: Someone suggested I make clearer, and better breaks. Hope this helps! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Symphony of the Night, Part 3_**

"Come girl." Gabriel urged Louise further, "We are nearing our destination,_ dear Louise_." The flower garden were Dracul annihilated Guiche, the nobleman from earlier, was the sight of the grisly murders, that were currently being blamed on Gabriel, under Louise's orders. Once they were at the scene of the crime, the Vampire Prince could properly identify the true perpetrator, and take steps to eliminate the threat, and clear him, and Louise's names. Louise hurriedly followed behind him, down the dark hallway.

"Weird...I would assume there would be more people around. Investigating the crime scene and all. This silence is worrying..." She uttered, closely following behind the Vampire's longcoat

"I concur." The vampire prince responded harshly. They had been walking for nearly fifteen minutes. Gabriel by himself could close the distance in a minute, with his supernatural speed, but he had Louise as a burden. Oddly though, they hadn't come across any guard patrols, as Louise alluded too. He had expected to run into more Tristian military patrols, closer they got to the murder scene, but so far, not a soul. Perhaps they were focusing more on protecting the students, then catching the perpetrators?

_Bahhh. I wonder if those "knights" have experienced real combat before. Fought in the mud, covered in blood and guts. Probably not. _

Finally reaching the entrance way into the garden, Louise shouted, "Finally!" She suddenly increased her walking pace to a run, and rushed forward to the garden.

Gabriel raised his hand, and yelled, "Wait, Louise, stay behind me, it could be dangerous!" She ignored him, rushing pass the vampire prince. Gabriel shrugged in annoyance,

_Meh. If she gets injured, she only has herself to blame. _

While keeping his dignified stride, Gabriel noticeably increased his speed.

As he walked out of the dark hallway, and into the flower garden, he immediately felt the cool rain hit him in the head, though his already wet skin lessened the impact. The roaring thunder, and striking, blue lightning, only added dark ambiance to the carnage that awaited the duo. Among the black roses, two mangled, piles of flesh, and meat sat. Gabriel could only call them that, since he couldn't describe what he saw as human corpses. The features that made them, people, were all missing, and he could barely make out parts of limbs, among the testimony of disgusting barbarity. Among them, he did see a handful of chewed-up bones, but they were cracked, and barely legible, the only reason he was able to identify, was because there color clashed so hideously beside the rancid, torn up remains. Among the piles of foul remains, torn, and destroyed remnants of clothing could be spotted among the pile, though they were so soaked from rain, and blood, they had lost there original coloration.

Louise who had arrived first, just stood there, her vacant eyes empty, with a look of pure horror spread spreading across her face. Falling to her knees, the young mage emptied her stomach contents onto the grass,

_I warned you little girl. _

Ignoring his companions sickness, the vampire went closer, and inspected the remains, crouching near them to get a better look. The first thing he noticed was the _smell. _The meat was rotten, and putrid. This pointed to two conclusions. One. The murder had happened a few days ago. Which is literally impossible. Or number two, the murderer had drained there life essence from them, using black magic, or the inherent power a few creatures of the night possessed. Scratching his chin, Gabriel became even more confused when he began to think on the situation.

If the creature had been a fellow, albeit lesser, vampire, he was certain it would be...a little cleaner, as it was quite uncommon for one of his kin to partake in a meal this...messy. While certainly, many specimens of Nosfertu, he had encountered over his millenniums of eternal life, feasted on human flesh, he was certain, going by memory, none of them ever eviscerated, and ripped apart human flesh so badly the corpse was unidentifiable as a human being!

The way the body was literally ripped apart, certainly pointed to a Lycantrope. Even a Warg. But for many reasons, the vampire excluded that explanation. One, it would be quite impossible for a warg to move stealthy, as those creatures were the size of dire-bears. While it was more plausible, for a lesser Lycantrope to be the culprit, that was still highly unlikely, as most were...quite stupid, and could not avoid a group of human soldiers for long in an unfamiliar environment. Then perhaps one of Gabriel's, and Cornwell's chosen warriors, the Great Lycantopes? While highly intelligent, they still were as bestial, and strong as there lesser cousins. That would make more sense. However, none of those creatures drained like a parasite, the life force of there victims. They feasted on human remains, certainly, but digested, and regained energy the way normal beasts, and human's did. How would a Werewolf being the murderer explain the state of decay the meat was in?

It was_ possible _that the beast was none other then one of Dracul's castle's many...ehem "freeloading" inhabits, a dreaded harpy. They combined the intelligence of the Nosfertu, with the overwhelming bestial strength of the Lycantrope into one winged devil. Furthermore, as decedents of the Old Gods, some were gifted in the arts of Black sorcery, which would explain the use of life drain. But then again, that didn't make sense. Harpies were extinct in the mortal plane! And not "extinct" in the sense, Lycantropes, and Vampire's were (as in, very rare, but not completely dead), they were purged from the world. In an extermination, by the Brotherhood, and armies of Europe in the 1800's. All of them were long dead.

_None of this makes any blasted sense...wait...what's that..._

Suddenly, something among the pile of decay caught Gabriel's eye. A discarded, blue, piece of blue cloth. Reaching down to grab it, the vampire briefly inspected it. It was very old, and torn up, loosing much of it's former splendor, though going by the design and quality, it was quite simple to begin with. A common, hair ribbon, it seemed. Something about it...seemed oddly familiar. As if he knew it's owner...

_I...I know who this belongs too._

* * *

_1060 A.D, Romania, Sanctuar Village,_

The onslaught was never-ending. Truly the Lord had forsaken the Brotherhood in there darkest hour.

The seventy six Brotherhood Knights had set out with eight hundred brotherhood soldiers, one hundred mounted men at-arms, sixteen clerics, and an abundance of holy relics, with the sole purpose of protecting the region from the spreading, corrupting influence of the...evil one. Several villages the company had passed, already fell to worshiping the Dragon as a god-emperor, and were put to the torch, and there inhabitants set to holy flames. Purifying the population was one of the Brotherhood's most sacred duties, which they held with pride. Nonbelievers, and heretics could never be tolerated, as there words sowed discontent, and treachery among the souls of the faithful, and the true. The curse of the Nosferatu, and demon-wolf was ever growing, and all consuming. It must be stopped, regardless of the cost in human lives.

Of the Knights, only six remained, including one squire, of the soldiers, little more then over two dozens, and one cleric. No mounted men remained with the company. All the others had been ripped apart by the advancing horde of undead, vampires, and werewolves, or fled like cowards in shame towards the deep forests. The village they decided, to make there headquarters was the last remaining brotherhood hold out for miles.

The traitor's legions were endless, and for every one the Holy Brotherhood smited to the depths of the Averus, dozens more showed up to fill in the gaps. Merciless, and cruel, nobody, was spared from the wraith of the creatures of the night. Messengers from the Brotherhood's stronghold, Pogany, had told the Knight-Commander that the Brotherhood's armies were in complete disarray. Castle, after castle had fallen to the forces of darkness, and the Brotherhood was soundly on the retreat. withdrawing it's armies to fight another day. Reinforcements from Rome, over one hundred thousand strong, led by Cardinal Volpe, and Knight-General Flavitum, were on there way, but they would take months to arrive.

In the meantime, the hundreds of Brotherhood soldiers left behind enemy lines were left to face the endless legions of the Dragon alone.

Huddled in the corner of a ruined chapel what was left of the Order of the Holy Lion, sat in prayer. They prayed for deliverance from the Dragon. For there lord, and savior, Christ, to come, and lead them in a final stand against the enemy

Four of the six remaining knights, full brothers of the order, were sitting on the rotten remains of church pews, there tired expressions matching the melancholic feeling deep inside there heart that compelled them to beg there creator for respite. The Surcoats they wore, alongside there chainmail, once proudly bore the symbol of the Brotherhood of Light, lay torn, ragged, and filthy, covered in mud, and blood. There vacant eyes were devoid of any life, the death of there comrades haunting there vision. On the sacred altar, the Holy, golden, crucifix of the Lord, the symbol of the Brotherhoods eternal duty to God, and the people of Europe. Pale blue, moonlight emerged from the stain-glass window, reflecting upon the altar, and illuminating the Golden cross, acting a shining beacon in this figurative, and literal dark hour.

One of the Knights, who bore a great helm, sat in silent reflection, though unlike the others, he was deep in thought, instead of prayer. On his belt, he wore a scabbard, with the sheaved blade's pommel, bearing a black, ebony gem.

Another Knight, wearing a chainmail coif over his head, was sitting on the front pew, sharpening a silver shortblade. He had cold, grey eyes, and a head of white hair, which complimented his grey beard. Normally, not one of these soldiers of God would dare defile the purity of sanctified ground with weapons, but times have changed. They needed to be prepared for anything.

"This is your fault, Renault. You have damned us, with your blasphemy..." The chapel's tranquility ended, as a dark voice whispered, with venom in his voice. It came from the pew farthest to the left, beside a shattered window. The man wore nothing but a simple, black robe, which had a cross embossed onto it. A far cry from most Cleric's of the Holy Brotherhood, whom inspired there men with there valor, and divine, magic, this man was sinister looking, weasel-like, in appearance. He had a small goatee, and green, emerald eyes. On his leather belt, sat a small, ornate blade. It's handle was made from silver, as was the blase, with a small, emerald encrusted into it's side.

The knight with the Grey eyes, responded in a gruff, yet deadpan, tone of voice, "Of course, Anselet. I'm sure, the Lord will condemn my soul to the deepest, pit of hell, for sharpening my blade." He spoke with a French accent. The Brotherhood's numbers consisted of many different races. All united under the banner of God. They owed no allegiance to any king, or country. Only the Pope, and God himself could command there armies.

"I'm not referring to the blade. I'm referring to your whore of a squire." His voice seethed with anger, "A travesty. Letting a woman join our order." He paused, before pointing his finger accusingly at the Holy warrior, "You've placed a curse on all of us, and for that, god sends these abominations at us as punishment."

The Knight got up from his seat, and in a flash of unmatched speed, he made his way to the Brotherhood Cleric. The warrior wearing the great helmet, briefly glanced in his direction, before facing the altar once again. Wasting no time, Renault Vicar , Knight of the Stalion, launched his gauntleted hand at the cleric, punching him right in the face, knocking him down. The cleric, groaning in pain, screamed, "Heretic!, Heretic!", spitting out blood, as well as a tooth or two. Renault, grabbed him by the collar, before any of the other knights could restrain him, and slammed him into the wall.

One of the Knights, one more lightly armored then the rest of them, bearing simple leather armor, instead of chainmail, grabbed Renault's shoulder, saying, "Calm yourself Renault!" Renault's face twisted into a snarl, as his voice quivered with anger, "Do not. Ever. Speak about my squire that way, worm. Do you understand me?"

Nodding his head reluctantly, Renault pushed him to the floor. Taking a second to calm himself down, the Brotherhood warrior jammed the shortblade he was just sharpening into it's small scabbard on his belt, before heading to the door. Another Knight, who had his back to the wall just beside the door leading into the chapel cellar, asked, "And were are you going?" The fallen cleric had just gotten up, his face, seething anger. He took a second to dust off his robes, before going back to his former position,

"I'm going outside. See how the rest of the men are doing. Prepare them to the face the end with dignity, as soldiers of the Lord."

The man wearing the great helmet, abandoned his silence, his voice, having a slight echo about it, due to the helmet, "Or you could pray with us for deliverance, and holy assistance, commander. Do your duty to as a Knight of the Brotherhood.."

It was practically, a miracle in itself the group had survived this long. The majority of there force were massacred a week ago, in the forest. There General had thought they could take the hordes of the traitor by surprise, and, with the grace of god, afforded to them by there divine artifacts, tip the scales in there favor. It was a massacre. All the remaining survivors took shelter in the village they now occupied. The peasants were all god-loving men and women, and were happy to shelter warriors of the lord. That was right before the traitor's legion besieged them. The palisade had fallen not two day's ago, and they had run out on holy water, silver throwing daggers, and silver-tipped arrows. They wouldn't last another night. They all knew it. It was only a matter of hours, if not minutes, until the unholy beasts of the traitor were upon them. The sun was no longer here to protect them.

There only consolation was the moon. It shone, brightly down on the village, illuminating there final stand, acting as a final beacon, to light there path to heaven.

"You will not question my orders, John." Opening the wooden door, a wall of blue moon light hit him in the face, he turned to face the group, "Sebastian. Come with me."

The light armored knight from before, sighed in annoyance, "Why not get that squire of your's to accompany you? I'm sure she's wasting away her final hour, doing nothing of substance."

"That's her right." Renault said, with finality,

* * *

The young nun hurriedly made her way through the Catacombs, her long brown hair trailing behind her. Well, Catacombs was being way too generous to describe the under-croft, which was below the chapel's ground. Some bodies were buried here in stone coffins, mostly wealthy landowners. Ever since the abbot perished, it was now her duty to apply last rites to the fallen villagers. The Brotherhood cleric handled the remains of fallen soldiers, while Anna arranged the funerals of villagers who perished against the forces of evil.

Anna...had always wanted to be a nun. It was that, or be married off to some random farmer's son. This way, she could better serve God, her one, and only calling. That was until...recently. Were she had been plagued by horrible, sinful thoughts. Not just thoughts though. Terrible. Horrible. Sinful acts, that she knew she would go to hell for if she continued. She was rather...plain looking. Though according to her friends, her freckled face was always very kind-looking. She was dressed rather modestly, the standard clothing of a cloister sister, though it was very dirty, unwashed, and covered in blood, which mostly belonged to other people. The only piece of clothing that stood out, were the radiant blue head ribbons she wore in her brown hair. Besides taking care of what was left of the chapel, her other duties were taking care of the wounded, and the dying. The best she could usually do, however, was make them comfortable for in final moments, before death took them. People who died like that, safety in the chapel. under the direct eyes of God, were the lucky ones.

She had heard stories. When the Knight's, and Men at-arms fell, with no one but the peasants left, death would be a far kinder fate to he horrors that would be inflicted upon them by the servants of the enemy. Or so the Abbot used to tell her.

Anna was about to pass by a doorway that lead to a small, storage room, were they kept all the medical supplies, "This isn't going well. The forces of the enemy have almost breached the village", she said, out loud to herself, "I truly hope Victoria-"

Before Anna could say another word, the door slammed open, and a figure grabbed her, muffling her mouth, with cold, leather gauntlets, and threw her into the room with them. Red hair, and strawberry lips awaited her, as someone pressed there mouth against hers. She knew who this was. The one who encouraged, and embraced her sinful lust.

_I'm going to go to hell for this..._

Anna eagerly returned the kiss, grabbing the person's cheek with her hands, and pushing her further into the room, and to the wall, scattering discarded barrels and other clutter. They held it for half a minute, before the other person broke off. The two lovers faced each other, and despite there blasphemous actions, smiled radiantly,

Victoria La Valette was a beautiful woman, far more attractive, in Anna's opinion, the nun, though her femininity was marred by a few factors. One, she wore her hair very short like a boy, as having too much hair would make wearing a helmet a nuisance. Besides that, her choice of garb was...very masculine. Even more simple then her companions clothing, Victoria was clad in a plain, chainmail hauberk, along with simple leather leggings, gloves, and boots. Far more lightly armored then her companions above. She had the standard plate armor that most Brotherhood soldiers wore, upstairs, but she wasn't wearing it at the moment. Finally on her hip, she bore a silver shortblade, a gift from her Lord, Knight-Command Renault Vicar. She was a soldier of the brotherhood first, and a woman second. "Victoria why are down here? You should be with your fellow knights in prayer!" The nun pleaded,

Laughing, Victoria shrugged her shoulders, saying, "It's not like that's going to make a difference. Were all royally fucked anyway!" She quickly delivered a peck on the nuns lips "I wanted to see you..."

"No swearing!" Yelled the nun with a faint smile, gently taking the squire's hand in hers, her cheeks blushing, "That's sweet of you, Victoria. But you dont have to worry about me. I've already made peace with God."

"It doesn't have to be that way, though." She paused, before taking a large gulp of air, "It's as I said yesterday. We can flee to the forest, like the others. I can protect us!"

The young nun frowned, the smile disappearing, as she took a step back from the woman, saying, "You can't seriously consider abandoning your brothers here?" With a dark expression, Victoria turned her face away, briefly glancing at the doorway. The nun continued, "You owe Renault your life, you cant just abandon him her, and run off with a sister of the cloister to live a life of sin and shame-"

Victoria sharply interrupted her, turning around, her face becoming angry, and her voice, tinged with rage, "That man is like a father to me! Do you think I want to run away, instead of fighting to the end, beside him!" She raised her voice. Anna took a step back in fright.

Victoria's face softened, as she closed the gap between them, taking the nuns hands in hers, "Look, i'm sorry for yelling at you. Nothing else matters to me, anymore, except you. If I must flee, and forsake my vows, to keep you safe. Then so be it. I'd trade a hundred years in purgatory, for the ability to spend my life with you."

"Victoria..."

Victoria went closer, her face inches away from Anna's. Closing her eyes, she leaned in forward, and kiss her beloved. After some hesitation, Anna embraced her, and returned the kiss with vigor, the two lovers interlocked in there mutual affection.

Unbeknownst to them, a dark, robed figure watched from the shadows, his hands, trembling with pure, hatred.

* * *

Victoria made her way to the main floor of the ruined chapel, taking a second to glance around the pew filled room. One of her brother's she could see, John, though Renault, Anselet, Erik and Sebastian were missing. She was glad for the cleric's absence, he had always resented her membership in the Brotherhood, and made no effort to hide his hatred of her. She made a move to step forward, and ask John were the others were, before she heard a silent whisper behind her, "God forgive me."

Pain flooded her vision, as Victoria was thrown to the ground, as something was swung right into the back of her skull, at the same time, a blade was plunged into her back. Her vision darkened, and she lost consciousness,

* * *

The screams of a familiar voice awakened her from unconsciousness. Her vision was darkened, and her head was spinning, when she came too, but already, she could tell she was still, in the chapel. A familiar voice once again cried out, along with several others, "We...we can't do this. This is against everything we were taught! Anselet, this is...this is evil!" It was John. The usually quiet knight, going by his voice, was displaying emotion she had never witnessed from him before.

The shrill, slick voice of the cleric entered her hearing, "Quiet, John! This is...a necessary act of preservation. I am ordained priest, you shall both have absolution for this sin. Besides, I told you. I witnessed the whore kissing Victoria. She's a homosexual, destined to spend an eternity among the damned! We are just sending her to her eventual fate, early!"

_Anselet...you bastard..._

Though her vision wasn't completely restored, she had good sense to assume she wasn't in a dream, and had control over her body. Victoria attempted to lift herself upwards, but her body refused to do nothing more then a a weak push up, and her arms quickly buckled under the pure pain that erupted across her body when she attempted to get up. Falling once more to the ground, Victoria, at least wanted to know her surroundings. Pushing the pain to the back of her mind, she tried to focus on her sight, as she did, she heard John's voice once more, "By Saint Paul, Victoria's still alive Anselet!"

"Leave her!" Seethed the weaselly cleric, "Erik ran her through with his dagger. She'll bleed out soon enough." John continued, "Then why must we use the nun? Can't we just complete the ritual with Victoria?"

Anselet's sharply, and quite angrily, said, "Do not question my authority, John! I am commander now! Besides...it's as I told you. According the Black book, this requires specifically a sister of the Church. Nothing else will do!"

_Ritual...? I need to regain my eyesight now!_

"Were in the divines name, did you happen to stumble upon a book, of such blasphemous, and terrible spells anyway? Asked John. The cleric, clearly impatient, told him, "From one of the villages we put to the torch, John. It was in the possession of a witch! Thank the lord, we came across it. Now, it can be used for good. To fight the enemies of God! And save his servants!"

Forcing herself to see, the girl used all of her willpower to make her body listen to her. The screams were getting louder, and louder, and a strange, otherworldly chanting in some unknown language filled the church. Suddenly, a horrible screech came from outside. Victoria knew the sound. Vampire Warriors. The Black Legion of The Dragon had finally come for them all.

Accompanying the battle screeches of the Vampire's, the war-cries of Brotherhood Soldiers, and sound of steel clashing against flesh echoed. A battle had erupted outside. John, his voice dripping fear, yelled, "It's too late! Anselet! The traitor is coming! Were all doomed!

"You fool! Continue the ritual!" The chanting resumed.

Finally, vision came back to the girl. Anselet, Erik, and John were standing beside the altar. Holding Anna in place, over the stone pew. John was holding her legs, while Erik gripped her hands, stopping her from escaping. Her stomach was exposed, and was currently being carved up by the hooded cleric, whom was wielding a black pommeled knife. He was slashing at the exposed, pale skin, making small, cuts, carving runes into her soft flesh. For every cut he made, Anna screamed in agony, struggling to escape her captors, her eyes covered in tear drops. As Anselet, made a particularly large slash, from her belly button, all the way to her chest, she gasped, before letting out the most pained scream Victoria had ever heard from a human, which drowned out the sickening sound of blade cutting through soft, pale flesh. Her horrified eyes trailed down her body, and with terror, Victoria knew what they were drawing.

A reverse cross.

_No...no...no...no_

Using all the power she had left in her body, she dragged her body across the wooden floor, grasping at any thing that could help her. Anna's life was at stake. Victoria didn't care if she bled out, all that mattered was reaching the captured nun. And _somehow save _her. She didn't care if the task was impossible. She needed to reach that altar. Fate however, had a ploy to play, making her so close, yet so far. It was true, Victoria was only a few meters away. It was also true, she had a dagger sticking from her back, and had already lost way too much, certainly fatal, amounts of blood.

She didn't care. She was going to save her angel.

Already, though, deep in heart, she knew that wasn't going to happen.

Anselet's chanting grew to the sound of a dark choir, as if he was using magic to amplify his voice. Dropping the knife onto the floor, he began to speak words in English, "Oh great, Lucifer. Lord of the Earth, and Hell. I beseech thy, tell your dark commander, the fallen angel, Abbandon The Destroyer, to send one of his soldiers to aid us in our dark hour." The struggling nuns eyes lit with pure and utter horror, coming to realize what they intended to do with her. Anna screamed at the top of her lungs,_ "YOUR SACRIFICING ME TO SATAN?! BASTARDS! FUCKING BASTARDS!" With the _realization, despite her wounds, she struggled even harder to escape from captivity. "We offer you this wretched, sinful whore as an offering to you, oh great lord of Earth and Hell." As he uttered those words, the wounds on her body, began to glow green. It was a sickly, bright shade of green.

Screaming in agony, Anna's voice carried across the entire chapel. The bright lights grew in radiance, and as it did, so did Anna's cries of pain increase. Anna looked at the downed body of Victoria, who was reaching for her with her bloodied hand. Giving her beloved a final smile, she stopped struggling, and accepted what was about to happen. Anna closed her eyes. Seconds after, a loud, sizzling sound could be heard in the chapel, as Anna's stomach burst open in a display of blood, and gore. Chunks of flesh were thrown into the air, leaving a massive gaping whole, were the nun's stomach used to be. Ethereal, emerald light erupted with it, as a monster stood on the ravaged corpse of the nun, appearing out of the green light.

The beast was very large. Twice the size of a man, and nearly that in length. It was hunched over, and resembled, an utterly horrible mixture of a giant...insect, and a goat. It had an armored carapace, which covered it's entire body, arms and legs included. Speaking of arms, it had no hands, instead. a singular massive, dark bony spike jutted out in place of it's two hands. For feet, goat-like hooves were in place. It's head, which had large, horns, was narrow, like a crocodile, and dozens of narrow teeth stood in it's maw. On it's face, it had glowing, green eyes, along with a skull-like exterior.

This was a dreaded, soldier of Satan.

The creature, spoke in some tongue she couldn't understand, jumping off the altar, and approaching Anselet. It's voice was...surprisingly high pitched, with an abundance of clicks. As if it was a beetle, "Orthmedmedurgonfamna-hath talmeddongiaunur. N-hathmedvau Dundongraph gonmedvau famvautaltalmeddrun talgraph!."

Anselet, who was soaked head to toe in blood now, from the eruption, angrily pointed his finger at the demon, "Did I give you permission to speak, worm? You serve US now. And you will follow my every-ARGHHH" Without warning, the demon, with lightning speed, rammed one one of his spike-hands into the cleric's stomach, impaling him upon the bony weapon. Anselet, his eyes filled with shock, barely was able to say, "What...what..." Finishing his words, he coughed up a mouthful of blood, which hit the demon straight on the face. Licking it's lips, the demon let out a spine-chilling, laugh, before lifting the cleric up, and throwing his body across the room. John, and Erik, who were frozen in fear earlier, drew there weapons, and charged the beast.

Erik lifted up his longsword, wielding the blade in two hands. and brought it the side, intent on slashing through the demons armored midsection. The blade hit with a "thunk" as the armored carapace easily deflected the silver longsword. Laughing once more, the demon let out an eardrum splitting scream, causing Erik to fall forward, clutching his ear's, which were flowing blood, and scream in pain. The demon used his hooved feet to launch a kick, straight at Erik's head. With a sickening crunch, Erik was thrown backwards, straight into the chapel's wall, his head being crushed inward, and oozing liquid.

John, before he reached his target, pussied out. Throwing down his weapon, John, blabbering like a child, began to cry, falling to his knee's, he yelled, as he threw off his helmet "Please, spare me master! Spare me-" John was cut off, by the demon leaping forward, pinning the fallen knight to the ground, with it's sharp, spike-like weapons ramming into his hands. John cried out in pain, now sobbing, "Please, please have mercy!" The creature manically laughed, it's jaw was at the knight's neck now. "NO NO PLEASEEEEEEE-" The demon finished his prey off, biting, and tearing open his throat with it's crocodile like jaws. Gurgling blood, John expired little more then a few seconds later, at least not suffering the fate of drowning in ones own blood.

Roaring in victory, the creature wasted no time leaving the carnage it had inflicted, for the outside, joining the battle that had erupted outside, knocking aside pews, candles, and assorted clutter as it ran outside, throwing open the door, as it charge on all fours.

Victoria had little time to mourn, as seconds later, the door once more slammed open. It was Renault. The man was covered in blood, but going by the fact it was black as the night, she knew it wasn't his own. He had no blade on him, as if he had lost it along with his shield, and chainmail coif. He shut the door, locking it, and grabbed a pew to use as a makeshift barricade. With utter shock, his eyes went from the dead anselet, to the messy that once had been the nun Anna on the altar, to Victoia, who was still struggling to get to the altar. Rushing towards his fallen apprentice, Renault yelled, "Victoria! Why in Jesus's name happened here?"

Victoria managed to blurt out, "Anselet...he...summoned something...used Anna as a sacrifice..." Without warning, someone began to batter the door. Renault turned around, slowing stepping backwards, until he was at the defiled altar.

With a roar, the door was thrown backwards, as the demon from before struggled to get inside, as if it was running from something. It was to little avail, as suddenly, a blade emerged from behind, entering into the demon's skull. With a yelp, the creature fell to the chapel floor, the black blade sticking from the back of it's skull.

"My, my. What do we have here. What has Dracul come across..." A dark voice entered the chapel, as suddenly, it was blanketed in a shroud of darkness. The candle lights went out, sicking the place in a veil of shadow. Though the moonlight was still there, to illuminate the church faintly.

A man entered inside the chapel, a man with dark hair.

The dark-haired men wore the garb, of a Brotherhood general, though it seemed he modified it in a few ways. While the crimson, skull-adorned chest-guard remained the same, the rest of his equipment was different. Instead of silver plated gauntlets, that extended all the way to his elbows, he wore black, ebony, claw-shaped gantlets that covered his entire arm. For leggings, the same black materiel was used, and were similarly styled like plate armor. His tabbard, torn, and battered, was crimson in color, and went all the way down to his knee's. The hood, usually attached to the back of the chestguard, was removed completely.

As his Vampiric Warriors, Lycantrope Berserkers, and other monsters of the night, roared in anger, and defiance outside the chapel door, the man hushed them with his left hand. He spoke for the second time. His voice, cold, and lifeless, retained a hint of a Scottish accent, "Well, well. It seems the Brotherhood doesn't require my assistance in destroying itself after all. As you gentlemen here have proven." He put his hand to his forehead, and deeply sighed, "Here I am. Spending the evening, giving speeches about "rending the living", "purging the filth from the earth", "being a thorn in His side" to my...servants." He paused before continuing, "And you come along, and destroy yourselves. What a waste of time..." Victoria just noticed...his eyes...they...weren't human eyes. They glowed, sanguine red, and...seemed to take different shapes? The more she gazed at them...the more fear she felt.

"Rot in hell, traitor!" Renault cried, drawing his short-sword, the blade, glistening under the moonlight.

"I worry more for your soul, knight. And it's final destination." The man added deadpanly. He thrusted his longsword deeper into the demon's skull nonchalantly the bored expression on his face unchanged , causing more of the green bile to ooze out of it's eye socket, "Is this how low the mighty host of God, has fallen..." His voice...seemed to be almost sad. Genuinely upset, as was his expression. His haughty expression melted away for a single instant, when he gazed upon Anna's dead body, over on the altar. It trailed off, before continuing "Killing an innocent sister of the cloister to summon one of Lucifer's dog's to destroy me? " He scratched his bearded chin, the sinister grin returning, "Not that I find it that surprising, "brother? What's one innocent, to the greater good, am I right?"

Renault's face contorted in rage, "Don't you dare, call me that. You betrayed us all!" He said, ignoring his other quip, his mouth foaming with utter hatred, and disgust

"Is that what Cardinal Volpe told you, commander?" Using his left hand, he pulled the sword from the demon's skull. He flourished the blade, wiping more blood off with every strike he made at the air, "You've been deceived. Your brotherhood has abandoned you here to die. God is not watching-"

Before the vampire could continue, Renault cut him off, screaming at the top of his lungs, "Blasphemy! Blasphemy! Do not utter another word, cur! Filth! Swine!" He grabbed John's discarded longsword, with his right hand, throwing down his short-blade, going into a two-handed fighting stance, with the two and half sword, "God is my shield. My faith, vampire. I will hunt you tonight! And make you pay for all the lives, you have taken, monster!"

"When ever I try, and enlighten you louts, I always seem to get the same response. Come then to me, and face the dark maw of Dracul. I shall lead you, the sheep, to your precious shepherd's embrace!" His face twisted into a snarl, as he slowly approached the knight, sword in hand, taunting him with, "Your god had no power here, fool! He has abandoned you, to die among the ruins of this forsaken place!" .

Renault counter-charged, from the altar, among the remains of the purple carpet that used to decorate the church's floor, with a cry of, "For the divine! For the Brotherhood of Light! For Europe!" As he got into striking distance, he brought up his blade, downward, intent on splitting the vampire in half from his skull, to his groin.

As he did, Dracul's, or so he called himself, smile, morphed into a sinister, wolf-like grin.

The blade fell...

...and hit the air,

The fiend's body dissipated in a cloud of red mist, which was intermingled with specks of pure darkness, and burning embers. The Knight's blade hit the floor with a thunk, an instant before the sound of steel tearing flesh could be heard in the chapel. The Vampire had taken shape once more, slashing his longsword across the Knight's stomach with a single stroke of his blade, with lighting speed. The Knight's chainmail offered no protection against the Dark Lord's blade, being little more then paper to the weapon. A look of shock crossed Renault's face, as he barely managed to stutter out, "What...what-"

"It seems like you've lost." Uttered the vampire, his voice tinged with venom, "Is this the final battle you hoped for? Dead after a single sword-strike? You didn't even scratch me."

As if in perfect sync, his face twisted in sadistic glee, and he slowly brought his sword side, as he walked a single step past the defeated Knight. As he did, a delayed burst of crimson blood erupted, and sprayed out of the massive cut forming across the man's stomach. Blood leaked from his mouth, as he closed his eyes though not fully, slowly, still standing up. The vampire, inches away from his head, but facing away, asked, in a gentle tone, though the psychotic smile was still present, "Do you see the Golden Gates of paradise?"

"Yes...I...I do.." Renault managed to say, a faint smile appearing on his lip. The vampire chuckled, his face for a small second, betraying...warmth? "It seems then, you were a knight in shining armor after all."

Renault's eye's closed shut completely, as he whispered, "God...is good..."

Renault fell to the ground, his body lifeless and cold.

"Rest in peace." The vampire said solemnly. His eyes darted to Victoria, the half-dead squire currently trying to drag her bloodied body to her beloved nun's side. The vampire's eyes opened with surprise, as he asked, moving closer to the duo, "So your still alive. And conscious. Impressive." He said, dryly. The girl's ignoring his word, dragged her bloodied body to her beloved nun, loosing feeling in her legs completely. The rest of her body was becoming numb, and the pain was overwhelming, but she needed to get to her destination._ She needs me, _the girl thought. The Vampire, entertained by the squire's actions, said, "So you wont try and fight me then? It is your duty, after all, as a Knight of the Brotherhood. Though it's rather unusual to see one of your gender among there ranks. How...unusual. So you wish to forsake your duty, and die like a sheep?"

He gazed at the blood covered nun, and then back to Victoria, saying, "Your right to worry for the nun. I'm afraid there's nothing you can do now, though." He shrugged his shoulders, giving a sad smile, as if he was almost sympathetic to her plight,

"She was offered as a sacrifice to Abbandon The Destroyer, fifth Duke of Hell, and Grand-Commander of Lucifer's infernal host by your "brothers", in return for him granting one of his elite "soldiers" to there cause. Her soul is most likely enduring horrible torture in the Averus as we speak."

_No...no...that's impossible..._

In life, Victoria was practically a saint. The nicest and kindness person Victoria had ever known. Surely, God wouldn't abandon a soul so pure? Shaking her head, Sula managed to mutter, coughing up a mouthful of blood as she did, "You...lie..."

"Wish I was." He said, with a smug grin, "Was she a close friend of yours?" He asked. Though his face looked bored, his voice had a tinge of curiosity about it.

"No..." She stuttered out, flashes of her warm face playing in her head, "We...were lovers..." Even in this state, she couldn't help blush, revealing her darkest secret to a complete stranger, who just seconds ago murdered her mentor.

"Ah." Dracul paced around a second, completely unfazed by that revelation. It's true, not everyday you...heard about a nun, and female Brotherhood squire having a tryst, but it's not like he cared in the first place. All humans were equal in death. Made in the image of God. It mattered not who they choose to sleep with. Before speaking again, he closed his eyes for a good second, "Then i'm afraid you should be doubly worried for her soul." The grin extended forth once again, "Don't your priests teach you Christians homosexuals burn in hell, for there sins of flesh? The church say's any man who partakes in cardinal pleasure with another man, or a woman who partakes in cardinal pleasure with another woman, are destined to go to the fiery pits of Hell, aren't they? To burn for eternity in the circle of lust. She also broke her vows as a sister of the cloister. There will be no paradise for her. She is damned." He turned away, sparing a moment to knock the golden cross from the altar, facing the doorway,

"It's safe to come in, my children." He said, joyfully, raising his arms. "Let the banquet begin!"

As he did, the creatures she had just heard before, rushed into the doorway. Monsters of the Dark. Several Vampire Warriors rushed in, there leathery, pale wings folded on there back, to allow access into the holy building. Besides there wings, the apendexs that extended from there back, leading into a long, razor, sharp spike sat in front of them. They were naked, besides a loin cloth, that covered there groins, so there stickily grey skin clashed with there surroundings. There fingers ended in black, razor sharp claws, as did there feet, and there eyes, glowed red. There hideous faces expressed hatred, and there disgusting mouths, drooled saliva,

One of them, a particularly large specimen, walked on all fours, and was much more muscular then the rest of them. The creature walked up to Renault's corpse, and begun to feast on his remains, taking large chunks of the Knight's body into his mouth, biting through the chain-mail, and ignoring his clothing. It used it's bony claws to shove chunks of bloody flesh into it's jaws, and razor sharp fangs, greedily devouring large mouthfuls of meats as if it was starving.

She could see one Lycantrope among the crowd, the hairy wolf-man, chewing on one of John's legs, which he had torn off moments ago. The beast was very tell, standing at least two feet over the tallest armored knight, and very well built, having stocky legs, and arms, which could rip apart human's with ease. Like the vampire warriors, he too had jagged claws, coming from his hands.

So this was the fate of any Brotherhood outpost that fell to Dracul's legion of darkness.

_No...it wont end like this,_ the girl thought. She wouldn't be the meal for some vampiric underling, when even in death, her beloved needed her. She reached towards the retreating Dracul, before speaking as loud as she could, "I want to live!"

Normally, one could assume her voice was drowned out by the roaring of beasts, and the tearing of flesh coming from inside the church, but never underestimate the supernatural senses of the Nosfertu. "Impossible. That wound is fatal, girl. Your death is only a matter of time. If one of my servants don't decide to make you a meal before you pass to the afterlife, that is."

The thought...of what was happening to Anna in the afterlife compelled her to do what she did. In desperation she screamed, "Then I will endure in undeath! Make me one of you!"

The vampire stopped. Raising his hand. "Silence." He spoke in a commanding, authoritative tone of voice, echoing inside the ruined chapel. His minions stopped there meal. The Vampire warriors, with blood filled mouths, and bits of flesh lingering on there face, starred at there master. He approached the fallen squire once more, another grin forming on his lips, "You do know what your asking of me, right girl?"

"I...do." She said simply,

"No you don't." His voice was sharp, and judgmental, "You will become a creature of the Night. A monster. Only able to exist. Never live. The moon will be your only companion, and you will never feel the kiss of the sun ever again. You will be reviled by your former comrades. Hated. Hunted. Your soul will be forfeit, and damned. You will be bound to me, a soulless devil, who betrayed, and murdered countless members of your Brotherhood. You must swear eternal vengeance on God, and all his children." He raised his eyelids, "All this, simply for a fool-hearted dream of saving your beloved from Lucifer's clutches. Do you truly want the gift you ask of me?"

A fire burned within Sula. Not only to save Anna's soul, but also for...revenge. For her. Against the divine one. How dare he abandon her. She who served him faithfully for years. She who lived the way the bible told her to live. He condemned her to an eternity of agony, for what? Because she was forcibly used as a sacrifice by his own mad servants? Because...she fell in love with a woman.

Nodding her head, she whispered, "Yes, I do."

"Roland." He said out loud, in a bored voice.

Suddenly appearing in a cloud of darkness right beside the Dragon, a heavily armored figure stepped forward. The man was clad head to toe in heavy plate-mail, black as the night. She couldn't see his face, because of his helmet, but already it had a lasting impression, due to the helmet's front being in the shape of an smirking gargoyle. He was very tall, but very lanky. He had a large, jagged greatsword strapped to his back, which was almost taller then Victoria herself. He placed his left hand over his hand, knelt, and uttered, in a dark whisper, "My Prince...you summoned me..."

"Yes. I need you to administer the "gift", to that girl over there." Getting out of his kneeling position, he approached Sulla. Whatever doubts he had, he kept to himself, as he wordlessly, and without question, prepared to carry out his "Prince's order". When he got to her, he gently removed the gauntlet covering his right hand, revealing dead, pale, skin, along with black, long nails. He made a small cut with his nails, causing oozy, ebony liquid to pour out. He held his outstretched hand towards's the girl's mouth, before turning to face his Prince.

Dracul nodded his head,

He flipped his hand around, letting the black stream of blood flow forth from hand, and into the girl's mouth.

The first thing she tasted was...decay. It tasted like...death if that made sense. Instantly, she had a gag reflex, as the foul tasting liquid entered her mouth, but she forced herself to swallow the blood. As she struggled to drink her salvation, she heard Dracul speak, "Roland's bloodline is...rather pure. Most vampires are confined to rather bestial visages until they reach a certain age." He pointed, to one of the vampiric warriors, who had resumed there feeding frenzy "However, because of Roland's purity, your appearance will look rather similar to your human body. Ah...I almost forget. " After finished his explanation he paused for a moment,

She felt pain. Not pain from her wounds. But pain literally everywhere. The most pain she had ever felt in her life. It wasn't just a physical pain. Oh no. It felt as if her...very soul was being twisted into something inhuman. As if dark tendrils were invading her body, and consuming her very essence. Her body began to have spasm, and she started to cough out, dark, horrible, bile. Her skin was growing deathly pale, and her blood veins were started to darken.

"That blood is poison. Right now it's invading your body, converting you, to us. There's a very good chance you'll simply expire, and die from the trauma. It's not a miracle potion. It wont magically heal your body. It's going to kill you, and if your lucky, reanimate you on the next gibbous moon. This is the gift of the Nosfertu."

Sulla's vision began to darken, and the last thing she heard was, "If you do wake up, seek me out at the cursed vampire castle, which haunts the mountain beyond Wygnol village. You have no reason to fear, I will order my servants to leave your cadaver well alone. Good luck to you, warrior."

* * *

The vision ended, and Gabriel was returned to the present. The ever familiar scenery of the flower garden filled his vision, as did Louise's, annoyed face. Her lips curled in annoyance, as she barked, "What the hell, Dracul?! She waved her small hand infront of his face.

Snorting, the vampire lord, got up from his kneeling position, holding the worn, blue ribbons in his hand, "I'm awake, girl."Dracul took a second to glance down upon the ancient piece of cloth he held outstretched in his hand, checking to make sure it was real or not. It seemed, him and Alucard's gamble, was more damaging then he had originally thought. Pieces of memory, centuries old, were still lost, shattered in his broken mind...

_I remember. So it is her... _

Already, Dracul had dozens of questions. How the hell was Victoria still alive...or undead? The Great explosion, had surely wiped her from the face of existence, along with most of Dracul's army, the hundreds of thousands of Brotherhood soldiers who assaulted his castle, Roland De Roceveal, the false chosen one of God, and large portions of Europe. Furthermore, _if she did somehow _survive, the six month siege, let alone the Great Explosion, surely, she would have been hunted down over the centuries, alongside so many of her kin? Exploring the ruins of Castlevania city, had unearthed quite a bit of knowledge about the centuries Dracul was asleep. Humanity had hunted his remaining servants to near extinction, and in the modern day...well, the modern day before the Apocalypse, the monsters were nothing more then age old memories, used to frighten children into behaving. Victoria must have been killed in those purges...if not...

Louise shrill voice brought the Dragon back to reality, "What was that before? You were stuck in some kind of trance for five minutes. I was worried guards were going to show up while you napped!"

"I wasn't napping, girl." He seethed, "I was...experiencing a vision. A vision that has enlightened me on the situation at hand. The good news. I know who committed the murders."

Louise's face brightened up, and for the first time, Dracul saw her smile, "Really? Well, then who is it!" She tore at her pink hair, her face betraying rage, "I'll have whoever it is flogged until there skin is flayed, and broken!"

"A former servant of mine. I think, at least." Gabriel paused, and before Louise could ask, he said, "I found one of her belongings among the dead. I couldn't imagine her doing something so...messy, if nothing else. Then again...I haven't seen her in centuries. Quite a bit could change in a person in that time span."

"And the bad news?" Louise asked. Gabriel wasted no time saying, "This place isn't safe. The whole school isn't safe. I dont think an entire battalion of your "eagle knights" could subdue this foe you all now face."

A thousand year old vampire _was no laughing _matter. Especially one that belonged to Dracul's personal honor-guard. Vampire's grew more powerful as they aged, as the blood they feed on increased there abilities as time passed. The more people they consume, and the more there hunger is sated, the more the vampire grows in power. The blood that was used to turn Sula, was pure, and from a member of vampiric royalty, a distant family member of Carmilla herself, the originator, and former Matriarch, of Vampires, Dracul's personal guard-captain, Roland The Defiler. Already, her power _far _surpassed a normal vampric warrior, when she was born anew as a child of the dark. One could only shudder at how strong the centuries of time had made her.

Still, regardless, Gabriel knew for a fact, no matter how strong she had become, she was _no match for the _might of the Dragon, and the power that flowed through his blood.

Dracul, was born from the combination of three extremely powerful beings. Gabriel Belmont, the wielder of the God Mask, and Champion of the Lord. Laura, Carmilla's adopted daughter, a millennium old vampire, with extraordinarily powerful vampiric abilities, which she gave all too Gabriel at the cost of her own life. And finally, the Forgotten One. The sovereign of the plane of Darkness. An ancient demon of untold power, strong enough to tear apart worlds with his Void, and Chaos magic, which Gabriel stole. All three of those colossal powers had formed together, spawning, Dracul, The Dragon. A borderline vampric-god, with the unholy, terrible power of the night, as well as the divine grace, and ordination of God himself. He was The Prince of Darkness, Nothing can stand in his way. His powers were infinite!

_Still...it would make me more at ease if Louise was removed from the danger of being ripped apart...damn these runes! _

The false feeling of concern he felt for the young girl was certainly caused by those damnable runes, scorched into his skin, still glowing crimson. They bound him, to her, in some way. Regardless, Gabriel was not familiar with the magic used in them, though like he said before, he knew they were written in some kind of nordic script.

Regardless, Louise was certainly in mortal peril, as was every student in the academy. As shown by the grisly carnage before them, whatever restraints, or honor Victoria once had, as a Knight of Dracul, had long vanished, replaced by the bestial, monstrous hunger of the primal vampire.

He needed to prioritize saving Louise. She was...connected to him somehow. The Dragon couldn't explain it, but fate had drawn them together.

No place in the Academy would she be safe, so he needed to bring her somewhere else. A place unreachable by normal means, but were Dracul could easily access in minutes. A realm were time in the mortal plane stopped, and its very existence was bound to the Vampire Prince.

Gabriel smirked,

Wasting no time, Gabriel conjured a shadow dagger, his crimson blood solidifying, and the knife taking shape in an instant. Louise's eyes filled with curiosity, as she asked, "What are you doing?"

The vampire slashed at his own hand with the dark blade, drawing blood. Louise's yelped at the sight, "Why the hell did you do that?"

"This place isn't safe for you. Every minute you stay, there's a chance my servant will make you her next meal." As he did, he began to draw strange runes on the ground, using the blood flowing from his self-inflicted injury, "I cant properly focus when I'm worrying about your safety."

She haughtily, raised her head, puffing up, "Hmpth. So your saying i'm a burden?"

"You are." He added dryly, continuing his work. On the stone floor, he had already drawn a large circle with his blood, while Louise sulked at the perceived insult, Gabriel hurriedly painted the crude outline of a wolf's head, which were surround by words in Latin, all inside the circle. Roughly, they translated to, "Gates of the cursed city, open up for your Prince, the Lord of Shadow." He finished after about thirty seconds. The final result was...rather messy, though you could make out the Wolf, and the Latin words quite clearly.

Louise's eyebrows raised, and she spoke in a cocky, entertained voice, "And how is this...artistic masterpiece of blood going to save me from the monstrous, horrible vampire, dear Dracul?"

Ignoring her, Gabriel glanced at his work,

_Well, I've never tried this before without an actual altar, but hopefully, it works. My life essence should be a suitable substitute. _

Positioning himself in the middle of the circle, right on the crudely drawn wolf-head, Gabriel reached into his longcoat with his bony hand. Fidgeting to retrieve what he sought in the hidden pockets, over the piles of relics he kept on hand, after a few seconds, the vampire drew from his coat, a circular talisman. It was highly ornate, the edges, and angles adorned with golden ridges, and the plating it was made from was clearly pure, almost white, silver. The amulet's size was actually pretty large, almost being as big as Gabriel's palm, the angled edges adding to that size. In the center of the talisman, a wolf's face was visible, made from a snow white, gem stone, most likely Albite.

It was the White Wolf Medallion. The physical symbol, and manifestation of a bond so strong, it could call from other dimensions, and guide Gabriel through the dark. His everlasting, and eternal love for his son, Trevor Belmont.

Gabriel held the talisman outstretched with his left hand, and began to chant words in Latin. Louise watched the spectacle with confusion, as her eyes were downcast, and mouth, slightly agape. As the vampire conjured the spell, and went further with his words, the blood symbols began to glow crimson red, the same color as the runes on his hand, as did Dracul's sanguine eyes, shining a brighter luminous then before. He raised the amulet above his head, his voice growing in sound. Finally, as Gabriel finished his chant, a loud's wolf howl echoed across the rose garden, coming from the entrance, and exit. Louise turning her head, noticed the once clear entrance way was blocked by...a wall of pure darkness. The way they had come in was now cloaked in a veil of blackness, as if it had suddenly, and magically morphed into a dark alleyway. Stepping from the dark, a mane of white fur moved swiftly towards the duo,

Louise, instinctively drew closer to Dracul, out of fear, but the vampire remained unfazed, instead, going into a crouch, and offering his hand forward.

_So it worked. Good. Hopefully, the portal is stable for mortals to enter. If...the __usurper could send dishonored vampires to Castlevania city, clinging onto me, i'm sure Louise will have little problems crossing over._

The White Wolf, upon reaching his charge, briefly sniffed it, before nuzzling closer to the vampire prince arms. Gabriel responded kindly, petting the wolf's back, and scratching underneath his ear. The beast was very large, though it looked like a perfectly normal wolf, besides the unusual size, color, and the sanguine red eyes it possessed. After a second, the wolf broke free of the vampire's grasp, and howled once more, heading back to the wall of shadow, before sitting there, waiting for his charges. Turning to face Louise, Gabriel's voice softened, like before, and he knelt so they could see each other eye to eye. He said, speaking gently,

"Listen to me Louise, i'm going to take you some place safe. You need to follow me through the...gateway." That's the only way he could describe the phenomenon to her. He continued, placing his uninjured hand on her shoulder, "I need you to...close your eyes, and cover your ears when you enter it. This is very important. Do not open your eyes, and do not let yourself hear anything. If you begin...to hear...whispers, in your mind, banish them from your thoughts immediately." His facial expression hardened, "Do you understand?" He narrowed his eyes, " Do not listen to a single whisper."

Louise wordlessly nodded her head.

"Good. Follow behind me." The duo approached the wall of shadow, Louise's pink eyes glanced at Gabriel. He nodded his head. Louise shut her eyelids, and brought her small hands to her ear's, covering them. Gabriel grabbed her shoulders, and walked into the endless void, following there guide into the dark.

In a second, vertigo hit the vampire in the face, and his head begun to spin, only for a moment though. The scenery changed from the beautiful, black roses under the moonlight, to the horrifying, dimensional aberration that one must walk to reach the cursed castle of Dracul, in a single instant. The dancing strands of crimson lighting, intermixed, with blotches of darkness could be seen everywhere, a chaotic spasm, that endlessly repeated. Among the red lighting that streaked across the desolate, vague shapes, and shadows danced, and moved there incorporeal forms, as if blasphemous wind pipes, and fiddles were being played by ultimate chaos to entertain them.

Dracul carefully made his way through the eldritch landscape, making sure to stick right behind his white guide. He briefly glanced down to Louise, to see how she was faring.

She had plugged her ears with her fingers, and she had shut her eyelids . Going by the fact her lips were moving constantly, she seemed to be singing some tune in her head. To keep the whispers at bay.

_Speak of the devil, and he will come_.**_"You fool, what are you doing my Prince?! Bringing an outsider, a mortal to your castle! I? WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! I will find her, and when I do, i'll make her endure, true suffering! Do you understand, my prince? I WILL TEAR HER LIMB FROM LIMB, RIP HER INTO LITTLE PIECES, RAPE, DEFILE HER CORPSE, AND THEN DEVOUR HER CADAVER! I WILL!" _**The creature no longer bothered to speak in the tongue of the legion, taking Gabriel's own voice, and distorted it with deep, sinister, raspy sounding vocals, and screeching was echoed across the Eldritch plane. Dracul chuckled, underneath his breath, sinisterly smiling like a Hyena

_All you can do is have a tantrum, monster. I have beaten you, and wrestled control of MY castle back from your clutches. Your strength is already beginning to weaken, I can practically taste your waning power!_

At last, after about thirty seconds of walking, a shimmering, golden portal entered Gabriel's sight. The wolf was waiting for him there. Quickly, he guided Louise to the exit, eager to rid himself of this place. Stepping inside it, Vertigo once again, hit the vampire, as he head begun to spin.

A second later, he was gazing at home. The White Wolf was no where in sight, having accomplished it's goal, fading to the void, awaiting the next time it would be called to serve the Prince of Darkness.

Louise angrily shouted, no longer holding her hands to her ears, but still shutting her eyes "Are we out? Is it safe to open my eyes?!" The Vampire Prince chuckled, "Out of the frying pan, into the fire. As the humans say. But yes, were at out destination." With nothing to worry about, the young schoolgirl relaxed, and opened her eyelids.

While the noblewoman had seen strong castles, and majestic cities. Nothing could prepare Louise for what awaited her.

Grand spires, of Gothic masonry extended as far as the eye could see, being miles high, and erupting from the ground, all the way up to the sky. Massive chains of black iron seemed to connect the buildings together. Along with the fortresses, large towers, made from dark bricks of stone were also visible, in the distance. Up in the night sky, a pale moon shone luminous light upon the magnificent spectacle, and feat of engineering, showering it's rain of moonlight upon the crumbling keeps, and dark walls that filled her vision. Louise, her mouth agape, looked at her surroundings, realizing the duo were on a stone bridge, a very large one. The stone railings that adorned it, were engraved with black gems, and black steel ridges. Further down the bridge, was a massive, golden gate. Besides being very large in height, and width, it was highly ornate, with a single carving of monstrous, golden Wyrm as the center piece. Flanking both sides of the gate, were two gargantuan statues, depicting, monstrous, horrific dragons. Very different then Tabitha's familiar back home, these creatures were evil, even demonic looking. Made from dark iron, with there eyes adorned with red rubies, and there large maws ended in terrible, wolf-like grins, which complimented the stone fangs in there jaw. With dark torn wings, that resembled the kind bats had more then the ones traditional seen on Dragons, the statues sent shivers down Louise's spine. They acted as sentinels, forever guarding the bridge and gate, from fearful trespassers.

Louise still shocked, could barely stutter out, "Were...were are...we?"

The vampire Prince grinned, placing his hand behind his back, and bowing to Louise mockingly, "Welcome Louise De La Valliere, to the cursed vampire stronghold, Castlevania. My...home." He slightly hesitated for some unknown reason referring to the place, as "his home, but got back to his usual, smug personality a minute later, "Come girl. I'm afraid there's little time for sight seeing. We must hurry. Follow me, and stay close behind." The vampire took off without warning, speedwalking towards the gate. Louise rushed to follow, before asking, "I thought I would be safe here?"

He shook his head, "Yes. A _place _here is safe. Most of the Castle is a thousand times dangerous then the academy. We must hurry to the Throne Room."


	8. Chapter 8: Symphony of the Night Part 4

**_ Heika: Dracula in the LOS continuity is a widower, whose obsessed with his dead wife (whose ghost occasionally talks to him) even after a thousand years of undeath. So even if he had no problem with Louise being jailbait (which I feel he would), he still wouldn't engage in a relationship with her. _**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Symphony of the Night Part 4**_

"Come Louise, we mustn't linger in this, forsaken place." Gabriel said out loud, so Louise could hear him. The vampires cold monotone had returned. The Prince of Darkness's voice, as well as personality seemed to change every minute, just like how his iris's changed from different shades of red. Currently his blood red eyes glowed a menacing shade of sanguine. The duo walked among the dark twisted hallways of Castelvania, there current destination, the dreaded Throne Room. The walls themselves were lined with blasphemous carvings, depicting horrid, ungodly abominations beholden only to him. Torches made from black steel, radiating blue flame, lingered among the cob webs. Batfaced vampires of clan Valkur, as well as strong, white-furred Lycantopes of the Romanian mountains were just some of his servants depicted on the horrible, black mural. Thousands of monsters stalked mankind throughout the thousands of years of civilization. None more terrifying then Gabriel's own servants. Or so they thought, and told themselves. There were...things that lurked, and gnawed on the roots of the world, deep below, in ancient ruins of eons old civilizations. Things that Gabriel hoped were never unearthed. For they were the true monsters of the night, that visages haunted the nightmares of humanity. Gabriel and his ilk were nothing more then children stories. Things that existed in ages past, but no more. Gabriel's legions of darkness existed in the mortal plane, as nothing more then mere shadows of there former selves.

_Shadow am I? How fitting..._

Humanity, in the shattered wastes of the post-apocalyptic world, had demons, and other men to deal with, in its infinite long quest for survival. Gabriel's minions had worn out there welcome as the world's bogey men.

But here? In the cursed Vampire Stronghold of Castlevania? They ruled. They lurked everywhere. Beasts of darkness stalked the hallways. Few places were truly safe, especially to a young schoolgirl like Louise.

The castle nature was...distorted. Even a being of immense power, and knowledge, such as Gabriel did not fully understand it. It existed in his mind. Yet it existed in the flesh. It was real. And not real. Beings who existed, and still lived in the real world, also existed in the Castle, fully alive and sentient. The usurper could corrupt, and create distorted mirror images of people he knew, but the only one with the power of true creation in the plane, always lit by the pale moon, was Dracul. The Dragon was god here,

"But even a god faces rebellion from his servants, it seems." Gabriel muttered, the parallels to him and his most hated enemy ever present, causing the Dragon to fill with rage, as his hand curled into a fist.

Louise slowly trailed down the dark hallway, inches away from Gabriel, her usually pompous face downcast, and a look of horror plain. _Not so cocky now, are you girl?_ The surrounding blue flame caused a haunting atmosphere to emerge around them. The young pinkette stuttered out, "Right behind you Dracula..." The vampire lord's teeth clenched, in response to being called that, "Were did you here that name?! if I recall, I addressed myself as Dracul back at the academy?"

Her face become flustered, Louise shrugged, "Back there..." Louise's voice trailed off. The girl was oddly relaxed, surprising considering she was in the black fortress of the Vampire Prince. Maybe she didn't understand creatures that could rip her apart in seconds lurked everywhere in these blackened halls. Louise's voice was brought back into focus, as she continued from before she trailed off, "When you told me to close my eyes and cover my ears..."

The vampires face didn't move, as he continued down the hall, maintaining his cold expressionless face. The vampire responded with, "Ah." His voice seemed unconcerned, "What deceitful whispers did you hear?" The vampires sanguine eyes hauntingly glanced around, eyeing for any signs of danger. Louise flicked a strand of her long, pink hair, before sheepishly saying, "He..." She paused, before changing her word, "It, said you were planning to do...terrible things to me. It called you Dracula, Prince of Darkness..."

Gabriels eyebrows raised, "And do you believe it?" Gabriel asked, glancing behind him for a moment to face Louise, as the vampire prince walked. Louise gave a sly grin, shrugging her shoulders. The girl looked funny in her pajamas, as they pink, embroided sleeping-wear clashed horribly with the dark Gothic surroundings of the keep.

"If you were planning to eat me, I think you had plenty of opportunities back there." Gabriel returned the grin,

"Indeed, girl. Though i'm sure many things here would do far worse then simply devour a tender young school girl such as yourself." _Hmmmm...Medusa and her sisters are felled. So I dont think there's any tentacles around here. Damn, Alucard to hell for showing that...creepy ass shit the humans like to read, and watch. _ The vampire Prince crossed his arms, his face curling into a snarl, "Dracula is one of the many name i've been given over the centuries of my torturous existence by the common people , if you must know." Dracul said, sarcastically. He continued, "It means "son of the devil", or "son of the dragon" in the native tongue of the peasants I..."ruled" over." Gabriel snorted, "Which is why I dont care for it. My..." He hesitated for an unknown reason, becoming silent, as his face, for a split second betrayed despair, "My real name is Dracul. Which means "Dragon" or, "Devil"." He grinned, showing off his horrible fangs, "Hence why I disprove of being called "Son of the Dragon" or "Son of the Devil". I'm quite certain the peasants used it as a name of both respect and fear, but coming from...our mutual friend, no doubt it's an insult." Louise raised her voice, "Do people call you anything else? Besides Dracula or Dracul?"

Dracul nodded his head, his jet black hair falling down like an ocean of darkness, "Quite a few title, infact. Prince of Darkness, The Evil One, Lord of Castlevania, The Lord of Shadow..." Dracul's voice trailed off. _Pretty damn edgy. _ The vampires eyes glowed red, as he melancholy gazed at his leather boots a small smile creeping at his lips, "My son has taken a liking to referring to me as "The big evil lizard."

Louise childishly giggled, placing her hand to her mouth, one of the first showings of child-like innocence the girl had shown, "You must really hate that."

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, "That's why he calls me it..."

Louise's eyebrows raised, as she placed an inquisitive finger on her cheek, "I didn't know you had a son...so that make's you a father then?"

The Vampire Prince nodded his head, "Indeed I am." He chuckled. "Not a very good one though..." Gabriel sadly mused. as he continued to walk down the dark hallway. "Alucard, The White Wolf of Wygnol." He finally said. "A far better man then then i'll ever be." Dracul whispered. his voice filled with pride for his firstborn son.

Louise, innocently asked, "Where is he?"

Gabriel face seemed confused. He wasn't paying attention to the girl, his thoughts about his son taking away his attention, "Hmmm, my apologies," He said with cold sarcasm, before saying, " I wasn't paying attention, who?"

The noblewoman impatiently tapped her feet, saying, "Your son." Louise had paused, standing there without moving.

Dracul glanced back, "Far from here." He said, quite simply. The duo stopped talking afterwords, continuing on there journey through the blackened hallway. The only noise for next minute or so was the roaring coming from the braziers, and the sound of Gabriel, and Louise's feet hitting the stone floor. Finally, the silence was broken when Louise asked with a shy, depressed voice "Do you love him?"

"Very much so." The Vampire Prince said, sadness filling up within him. After being separate for so long, it seems there much awaited reunion was cut short by this horrible business with that blasted portal. With Marie dead, Alucard was Gabriel's only remaining family. Family meant everything to Gabriel. Alucard was his family, and nothing else mattered to him. He'd rather watch the world burn, then loose his son again. He didn't really care either, if it did.

He was on the side of light, solely because his son had requested it of him. No other reason. Or so he told himself anyway...

Interrupting Gabriels dark thoughts, was a sound. Or more accurately, the lack of sound. Silence. Louise had finally stopped talking. Gabriel's eyes trailed to behind, as he looked to see if the girl was doing all right. She was sulking, as her eyes showed little emotion, her arms were crossed, and anger was plainly visible on her face. _Uh oh. Father issues. How common. Or maybe something else? Something to do with parents, no doubt. _Gabriel payed her no mind, but was curious. The demands to represent her family, and make them proud, no doubt resounded throughout her, especially considering she had to live up to her parents name. As a noblewoman from a noble family, that was doubly so. Though punctured by dark brooding, he had a relatively happy childhood, all things considered. Perhaps Louise hadn't.

_That was so long ago...more then a thousand years...the waters of time keep flowing, ever slowly. I wonder... if the monastery still stands?_

As the duo continued down the trail of shadow, there surroundings intensified in horror. Besides the murals, grotesque, horrible statues, lingered, made from chiseled blackened stone, depicting demons, eldritch monstrosities, and things worse, and nameless.

He was a bastard. A bastard of noble blood, but a bastard none the less. Abandoned by his father at the rainy steps of a Catholic Monastery. Despite how things turned out with the Brotherhood, Gabriel had nothing but fond memories of that place. Thankfully, not many people knew of Gabriels father, besides the abbot, and monks, so the other boys did not segregate him for his noble blood. He had a few friends, yes, but he mostly kept to himself. Until he meet Marie of course. A smile played on the vampires face, as he remembered his beloved. She was a rough child, always getting covered in dirt, and bruises, but she was infinitely kind. Just as she was as a fully grown woman. He...loved his wife, still. As a widower, he had remained faithful to her, over his reign as the Prince of Darkness. He made no unfaithful sins of the flesh. His new mistress was war, and violence. In those days, he needed nothing more then the battlefield to sustain him. He wondered...what had happened to his childhood home? Or his father? His fathers bloodline? Perhaps...when he had time, and he was back on his own world, he could search for some answer to lingering questions about his previous life as Gabriel Belmont. Maybe...even bring Alucard with him. Some father and son time.

"Dracul..." Gabriel's thoughts were interrupted by Louise's voice. Unlike before it seemed...rather afraid. Fear was in her voice. Gabriel turned to face the young schoolgirl, who was pointing a finger in front of them. Her index finger was quivering, and her face was quite pale. He scanned the hallway to see what frightened her so much.

"Hmmmm..." What awaited Gabriel was...a small figure. A girl. She wore a white dress, and white hood. Her features were obscured by the hood, and her position, but Gabriel could tell she was petite. The most distinct part about her, was her otherwise pure white clothing, was stained in crimson _blood_. Primarily her backside, and stomach area, but splotches lingered her and there. And she was seemingly weeping. Tears of blood flowed forth from her cowl, while she placed her hands toward her face. After taking a good look at her skin, Gabriel noticed she was_ deathly _pale, as in paler then a corpse. Paler then his own deathly parlor. Besides that, the girl glowed an otherwordly miasma, as if a mist surrounded her body.

_Poor little creature... _

"A spirit of some kind. Probably a lost soul. Louise, stay away." The Vampire Prince muttered, as he slowly approached the spirit. Louise gulped, her hands still shaking, as fear consumed her. "Its-its a ghost!" Gabriel ignored her, as he slowly approached her from behind. "Dracul, exorcise it!" Gabriel's face adopted a look of mild amusement, as he said in response, ''What, do I look like some kind of priest?" Gabriel _could _easily exorcise it, a perk of being God's chosen one, and a master of light magic, but he didn't need to. The thing didn't seem hostile. The Vampire Prince coughed, finally reaching the wayward spirit, as he asked, "Excuse me, are you lost, my lady?"

The creature turned around, revealing it's face. Revealing a stunned look of terror on it's face, the thing looked terrified. It...seemed to be human in origin, as the ghost's face had human facial features along with white hair, pale blue eyes, and white lips. The ghost looked no older then twelve. Gabriel brought up his hands to comfort the spirit, before it ran away, "It's all right little one. I am the Lord of this Castle. What's a young lady such as yourself, doing in such a darkened, decrepit place such as this?" He smiled. The spirit continued to weep, tears of blood. As it remained silent. Perhaps it couldn't speak? _She isn't a banshee then. And she isn't using glamour magic. I could see through it. _

Gabriel continued regardless, "Are you looking for somewhere safe to hide? This place can be very scary." Gabriel's voice was surprisingly warm, as well as friendly. The spirit nodded her small head. Gabriel went onto his knee, offering his hand forward, "Then, as Lord of this castle, it's my duty to escort a lady, such as yourself, and take her into my protection for the duration." The spirit hesitated, before accepting. Gabriel's pale, clawed hand, with her tiny, blood soaked hand.

Gabriel took her hand in his, and walked slowly away. Louise's petrified face of terror slowly melted away, as she began to gaze at the face of the little ghost girl. _She's really cute..._The schoolgirl thought. Wordlessly. the spirit followed the Dragon, but soon came to realize there was an onlooker. The little ghosts pale eyes trailed to Louise own gaze,.

On noticing her stare, Gabriel yelled harshly, "Louise, do not make eye contact with her!" The vampire seethed, his voice actually having a hint of concern in it.

The young noblewoman sharply moved her head and closed her eyes, avoiding the ghosts piecing gaze. The bloody ghost child lost her interest in the pink haired schoolgirl, focusing on her current protector. The Vampire Prince guided her to the left side, of the carving covered hallway, near Louise. Still holding the ghosts hand, Gabriel's freehand trailed along the wall, grasping, and feeling the carvings of creatures among the wall. His hand trailed down, to a particularly ugly looking Drake. Commonly believed to be extinct, Dragons were indeed, very much dead on Earth. Unless you counted Dracul himself as one, which the vampire prince, and his underlings, did. However, dragon-kind still existed in the form of Drakes, lesser-cousins to the much bigger mythical monsters. Far stupider too, being little more then dumb beast. Very dangerous though. Dracul's, Blood-Reaper Knights, his elite honor guard, rode Drakes into war as mounts, and they were terrors on the battlefield. He knew for a fact a few Drakes still existed in the castle, deep below the earth, sleeping in underground lairs but he was unsure about there fate in the real world. Just like there mightier relatives, they had most likely been hunted too extinction. The drake in question, at least how it was depicted on the wall, was large in size, having blue scales, and a pair of golden eyes. It stood on it's hind legs, having sharp talons on it's feet quite cable of tearing through plate-mail. The Vampire Prince felt it's head, before pushing down on it's golden right eye. With a yelp, Louise jumped back, as that side of the hallway wall went downward, disappeared in a few seconds, and it unraveled like a puzzle piece. A secret passageway!

The little ghost girls eyes opened with wonder as the passage way opened, before turning to face the Dark Prince. Gabriel gave her a warm smile, as he said, kneeling down "Walk this hidden path, and you'll find safety, little one." The spirit warmly smiled, as she wrapped her arms around the vampire princes neck, hugging him tightly. Gabriel, looking stunned, awkwardly returning it. With a heavy heart, the spirit broke contact, giving a final wave, as she stepped inside the darkened tunnel, disappearing in the shadows. Gabriel wasted no time, as he pushed the dragons eye once more, causing the wall to reform, and cover the passageway. Louise placed her hands to her hip, saying, "How the hell did you know that was there?"

"I know every nook and cranny in this keep. There's hundreds of secrets scattered in the fortress alone. " He said simply, walking once more down the hallway.

Louise, following behind asked, "What was she?"

"Some kind of ghost. I dont know her exact species. Her genuine child-like appearance, bloody clothing, and crying, makes me think she's the lost spirit of a murdered child." Gabriel quickly, articulated. He was a master of supernatural lore, and he had seen similar beings before.

Louise appeared sad, a frown developing across her face "How did she get here?"

Gabriel face betrayed no emotion, "This castle is a beacon to the damned, and forsaken, Louise. Abandoned by God, creatures of the night flock to this accursed place like moths to a flame, and pledge there loyalty to its lord. Back in the days of yore, my army swelled with thousands of unholy monstrosities daily." Gabriel's stoic face remained unchanged, "To answer your question, girl, I think she just wandered her from her original haunt, drawn by the dark energy dwelling within the castle. Even if she isn't evil by nature, she's still a creature of the night, and hence, very dangerous to mortals such as yourself. Which is why I didn't want you drawing any attention to yourself." He pointed one of his bony fingers at her

"Who the hell would want to live here?!" Louise raised her voice, and her face became angry. She continued, ranting, "This is like...some stereotypical evil castle in a horror novel! Who would be stupid enough to go here?!"

Dracul, entertained, responded, "Oh it's much worse then that. Castlevania is so large, even I, it's master, doesn't know half of its foundations, and the monsters that dwell within."

Louise eyes filled with shock, "But before, you said-"

"Yes, I know, by heart, the keep. As in the central part of the castle were the Throne Room is located. And that took me centuries of exploring. I know more then anyone about the forsaken vampire stronghold, but my knowledge on the dungeons deep below, the endless cave systems, dark underground lakes, and the other, outer parts of the area is sorely lacking. Eldritch creatures that I cannot tame, or twist to my will certainly dwell below. This place is evil, most creatures that dwell here have no other choice." Gabriel scanned his surroundings. The monstrous creatures depicted on the wall were getting more grotesque, and hideous. The black material used in the carvings, and murals, was certainly metal.

Louise, her eyes darting to her slippered feet, asked, "How much longer till we reach the Throne Room?"She looked uneasy, and genuine frightened,

"Very soon." The Vampire Prince muttered immediately. Gabriel was very glad the only monster they had run into so far, was the ghost girl. Creatures of the Night tended to stay far away when he was ruling, from the Throne Room. And that unwritten rule, had been maintained in his absence. Afraid of the Dragon's wraith, no doubt. Even after so many centuries, the Dragon's shadow still held firm in the minds of it's servants.

The duo finally reached the end of the accursed hallway. Awaiting them, was a a monstrous, large bas relief, depicting an octopus-esque horror. Made from corroded black stone, the statue looked ancient and was in awful condition, the black, chiseled stone-work, being infected by disgusting, green stains, as if it had been underwater for untold eons. The creature depicted in the carving was hideous, looking dragon-octopus. It had scaly, green-skin, as well as jagged, sword-like claws, and had an absolute horrid-looking head, appearing similar to an octopus, complete with disgusting, tentacles. Gabriel didn't want to describe it any further, as the more he looked at, the more his head throbbed in pain. A visage of madness it was, infecting all that looked at it. Louise stomach turned at it's sight, as she yelled, "That's revolting!" She sharply glanced at Gabriel, "Why the hell do you have some many hideous statues in your castle?!"

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, "Look, I didn't design this place, don't blame me! Besides...I'm an evil overlord. What? You want pretty angels, and naked, decapitated people?" His eyes darted to the octopus-like abomination. Tendrils of fear striking his body, as Ancient tomes of Eldritch knowledge coming back to his memory, Gabriel whispered, "In his sunken house at R'lyeh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming..." _Lovecraft was a hack. Or maybe he copied this...accursed being. Malachi, I hope to never see you again in this accursed unlife._

Louise had keen hearing it seemed, "Excuse me?" She said, a look of confusion evident on her face,

"Nothing" The vampire prince said, simply.

Louise looked shy, glancing down to her slippers. The girl asked, "I...have another question if you dont mind..."

Gabriel's hand began to feel around the head of the monstrous octopus statue. _Damn were is that switch...curse my memory! _"Ask away..." Louise gulped a mouthful of air, before asking, "You...mentioned, you also ruled over humans in the past?"

"Quite a few in fact." Said Gabriel half-heartily, as he looked for the switch on the statue of Malachi, that would activate the secret door that led to the throne room, "Why does that matter?" Asked the Vampire Prince.

Louise played with her hair childishly, saying "I find it odd for an evil overlord like yourself to rule over humans, when you have so many...monstrous subjects."

"Cant I have both?" Gabriel muttered, grinning. He still couldn't find that blasted switch. Louise shook her head, "I just find it kind of strange..."

"I burned down many villages without mercy. My beasts devoured and killed countless innocents. The only ones I usually spared had offered to pay exorbitant tithes to my kingdom of shadows. and became protected vassals. Most didn't." Louise's face fell dark, and a shiver of fear went down her spine, Gabirel continued smirking, "I'm surprised, Tristian hasn't followed the same path..."

"And what is that supposed to me?" Louise placed her hands to her hip, and gather Gabriel a venomous look, her patriotism causing the fear to leave her body. The Vampire Prince chuckled,

"Well, Tristan is a tiny country, surrounded on all sides by more powerful neighbors. Your military is a joke. You rely on forming political marriages with other countries, to prevent them from eradicating your existence . I bet the crown is just as weak. Seems to me, vassaldom is the best option you have."

"Tristan will never lower its self to such degradation, and shame! Everyone of it's citizens would rather die!" Louise yelled, her voice filled with conviction, and raw anger. "We would fight any enemy that threatened our ability to governor, and rule are own land!" Gabriel swore, as once again, he touched the wrong area on the blasted dragon-octopus. "With what army?" Gabriel laughed, "Those "Eagle Knights"? All of your neighbors could crush you if they wanted, Germania wants too, not even mentioning those Roman wannabes, and Albion. You think the peasants would rise up in arms against these "oppressors", you treat them akin to cattle!"

"Look." She glared at Gabriel angrily, "I'm the council of lords, the crown, and our generals have considered everything, and I put my faith in there ability to protect us! And besides we treat the plebeians with respect and dignity, as fellow humans!"

"A human, is a human. Your nothing more then piles of meat. _All of you_. I can assure you, my lady Louise, that you all die the same. The only difference, is the blood you were born with, belongs to a noble families. Your no better then the peasants you rule over." Louise remained silent, gazing at the vampire with a mix of anger, and sadness. It seems, she didn't have a proper reaction his words. It was only for a moment thought, as her eyes became downcast. Rather quietly, she muttered, underneath her breath, "What would you do, if foreign people came to your country, and said you could no longer rule yourselves? Submit, or fight to the end?"

The Vampire Prince smiled, "Fight to the end."

Suddenly, the Octopus Demon opened it's stone maw, revealing a dark entrance way, as Gabriel touched it's stone nose. _At last! _The secret passage to the throne room had opened! Gabriel dramtically, and mockingly bowed, stepping aside, "Ladies first, milady." He compelled the young student to enter before him.

Carefully, the girl walked through the opening. What awaited her, caused her to loose her breath in amazement.

The Throne Room.

Drenched in a perpetual white mist, Louise could still tell the room was primarily colored crimson red. A large, richly made rug, went from the base of the throne, all the way down to the massive, golden gate, that held a monstrous golden dragon at it's center. Six large pillars stood, three flanking each side of the long carpet. Made from black stone, and primarily covered in the stone snakes on there lower half, on there top half's, they held the statues of, topless, beautiful angels, made from solid gold, whose hands were in the sky, as if they were holding the dark ceiling, which held an ornate, chandler. Louise blushed a deep shade of red. Topless girls...made her feel a strange sensation inside the pits of her heart. On the sides, crimson red draperies stood, among the bricks, and carvings of black stone work. Particles of dust floated above the surface, as small rays of moonlight pierced the stain-glass windows.

The throne itself was massive. First, one needed to walk up a handful of steps, made from the ebony stone the rest of the castle was made from. Flanking the start of the stairs, were two monstrous demons heads, covered in horns, and blasphemous runes. The stairs lead to the dark lords seat of power. The chair itself was covered in dozens of carvings, drawn as horrible, and evil runes, Unlike the rest of the room, it seemed to be made of red gemstones, probably rubies. The top of the chair, held the shape of a daemonic skull, complete with Minotaur sized horns. Spreading around the Throne, dozens of stone, massive bat wings emerged. Flanking the Throne itself, two massive pillar stood, which were being coiled by hideous sea-monsters, having the lower half of a monstrous serpent, and the body of a gianmours fish man, complete with heavily muscular arms, and a butt ugly head.

Finally, at the top, just above the throne itself, a sculpture, depicting Lucifer the Fallen, overlooked the entire Throne Room. A great serpent coiled around his bronze body, which was being pierced by a bronze spear.

"This is the Throne Room...Castlevania's jewe.l" Gabriel walked behind, briefly pressing down on another part of the dark wall, causing the secret passageway to disappear. "Your new home for the next hour or so..."Louise didn't respond. Her mouth was wide opened, and she adopted a stunned look on her face. "It's quite a sight, yes." Gabriel simply said. He had wasted enough time bringing Louise hear, so he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

With a look of annoyance, and the desire to take back what he was about to say, Gabriel yelled, at the top of his lungs, "Chupacabra!"

A swill, miasmaic ball of shadow suddenly materialized in the center of the room, swishing, and swirling a tempest of the void. Louise yelped in fear, running to the Vampire's longcoat, gripping it tightly. She cowered behind the Prince of Darkness,

_Fear shall find you, little girl. For comes, a one who even I dread to see..._

_"My Prince!" _A shrill, squeaky, voice emerged, as the ball of miasmaic shadow disappeared, revealing a small, goblin-like creature. The Dwarf was rather small, its height at the Vampire's knee. It's ugly-face was covered in black tattoo's, that sat underneath his glowing, blue eyes. For clothing, he wore a dark hood, along with a brown tunic. Stubby feet, and rugged hands extended from his limbs. The tiny figure ran to Gabriel's leg, hugging him with surprising force, "My prince! The mighty Dragon! Have you come to play cards with me again? Or perhaps you want to browse my goods!"

"Compose yourself!" Gabriel delivered a quick kick, causing the small dwarf to be thrown backwards and away from the Vampire. Yelping, and landing on the Throne Room's floor with a thud, The trickster god, Chubacbra, dusted himself off. Getting up once more, he did a deep bow, speaking in a sophisticated (well by his standards) voice, "Forgive me, my Prince. How can this humble being be of service to you?" Chubracabra pointed at the small girl standing behind The Dragon, "Is this your new concubine? With all do respect, sire, she looks rather young..."

"God no!" Gabriel practically spat, "Besides, I think this ones into other girls, anyway." He said sarcastically.

Louise's face blushed a deep shadow of pure crimson, as she practically yelled, her face seeming shocked, "No i'm not!"

Laughing, the dwarf nodded his head, "Ah I see, My Prince. Then why have you brought a human to the castle?"

"I need you to babysit her." The Vampire Prince answered, "No questions asked...". Already he had turned away. Facing away from Louise, and his dwarf minion, Gabriel opened the palm in his hand, and summoned forth a portal. Ever since he smited his abominable doppelganger, his already considerable strength had increased ten fold whilst inside the cursed Vampire stronghold. As such, he could conjure forth portals to take him to the outside world instantaneously. The blood red, shimmering portal opened with a flash, showering the Throne Room in crimson light.

Louise, angered, yelled, "Your just going to leave me with this lunatic?"

Gabriel snorted, before stepping inside, calling out, "I'll be gone for only an hour. Find a way to entertain yourself. And don't touch anything. This wont take long..."

* * *

The elongated portal opened with a _Zaaaaaa!, _as the long robed vampire entered into the darkened garden. His glowing sanguine eyes trailed around the black rose garden, taking in it's details once more. The decaying corpses were still present, as was Gabriel' makeshift wolf rune. _Bah, i'm getting very tired of seeing this same garden..._Once again the Vampire Prince was in the real world.

"My Prince!" A shrill, squishy, and quite frankly, horrible annoying voice entered Gabriel's hearing all of a sudden, along with the district flapping sound of leathery wings, under the full moon.

With a bored, yet nevertheless surprised expression, Dracul muttered, "Aborash? I thought I commanded you to spread news of my arrival through the dark, ancient paths of this world!"

"I was about to carry out your command, oh great malevolent one" The little bat paused, before saying, "But I ran into a few...complications!" Wow. The bat's voice was really grating. Almost as annoying as that annoying little trickster back at the castle.

Gabriel frowned, before asking, "And what is that, Aborash?"

"There's a killer on the loose!" He squealed, "The entire guard force has been mobilized, as well as several Knightly orders! Those bastards, Count Mott, and Headmaster Osmond have locked the academy down! The place is crawling with soldiers! I cant escape!"

"Yes i'm quite aware." The Vampire Prince mutter under his breath, annoyed at his minions incompetence. _So they intend to throw everything they have against her...it wont matter..._Gabriel began to walk towards the exit of the garden, occasionally glancing at the darkened rose flowers. The Vampire Prince turned to face his small, lieutenant, "Officer, I need you to scout ahead, and find the largest concentration of human soldiers..."

"What for?" The annoying bat inquired.

The Vampire Prince grinned, "Find the most soldiers, you find the creature the knights are hunting..."

The small bat gulped nervously, before nodding his head, "Yes my Prince, I shall guide our way..." And with that, the black vampire bat flew into the air, upon a beat of leathery wings, and headed forward. Gabriel followed close behind, trailing in the shadows of the academy, melting into them in a flash of miasmaic darkness. Just one of his many powers, taking a form of pure shadow. He could easily fight through the guards with little effort, but he was making an effort to avoid human casualties, if only for Louise's sake. The Vampire Prince made sure to avoid guard patrols, and particularly stupid students who had wandered out during this crisis. He passed several dead bodies, whom were akin to ones in the rose garden, dry, and sucked of all life. Victoria had developed a never ending, voracious hunger it seemed. Quite common for lesser vampires, but not pure bloods, like the former-knight.

The Academy was in a complete uproar. Gabriel spied several guards discussing the situation, and had eavesdropped on there conversation. All the students had been gathered into the main hall, and put under guard by an entire company of Knights. As almost, if not all, of the young students were of the nobility, there safety was of the utmost important. The peasant servants had been gathered there as well. The gates had been closed, and the rest of the academy fortified to withstand the threat from within. They had no intention of letting, whatever beast lurked in the shadows, out, and unleashed upon the rest of Tristan. They would hunt it, and kill it. It seemed, the headmaster had contacted the Tristian Inquisition, whatever that was, whom were on there way. Probably glorified Demon, or Vampire Hunters. Gabriel smirked. Only members of the Belmont Clan had been able to hold there own against him, the Prince of Darkness. No Vampire Hunter in this world, could match there might.

The Vampire Prince continued his dark journey for several minutes, stealthy, yet with speed, moving across the academies ground, trailing behind his bat minion. Aborash flew with the wind, as his sonar guided him to there destination. The small vampire bat made sure to keep his keen senses acute, and to listen into any guard conversations he could hear. He was sure the master would be pleased with him, if he discovered the location of the beast they were hunting.

The duo traveled in silence, keeping to the shadows. After about thirty minutes of avoiding guards, and sulking in the dark, Dracul found were his prey was hiding.

A small, decrepit stone archway lead into a darkened passage. Two blazing torch scones sat at each side of the entrance way, blazing under the darkened sky. Gabriel knew for a fact, his wayward servant lay within, due to the presence of a large lance of heavily armored knights that waited outside, polearms outstretched. All of them wore grey plate-mail, which held the Tristian Royal Insignia at there centerpiece. Along with the heavy infantry, a group of about a dozen hooded figures sat behind the human barricade, hands outstretched. Academy teachers. Along with the regular Knights, that female captain from before, stood in the front, with her men. Unlike before, she was now wearing a metal helmet, that covered most of her face. Gabriel's monotoned voice, whispered,

"Do you know were that leads, minion?" Gabriel asked the small vampire Bat,

"One of those old "rooms" nobody uses any more, My Prince. There's dozens of there ilk. The Academy is quite massive!" He responded, eager to please.

"Indeed." The Vampire's eyes narrowed. So they had managed to corner her. _Interesting. "Wait here, lieutenant." _Gabriel stepped outside of the outstretched blanket of shadow, reappearing into normal vision. Lifting up his clawed hands, Gabriel channeled dark magic through his body. Almost instantaneously, a white mist began forming around the area, cloaking the entire area in a dark fog. Knights screamed, alarmed, as the Mages began talking among themselves, confused by the sudden emergence of such strong mist. The Captain tried to keep order, but already, the lack of experience from most of her soldiers caused an aura of panic to seize the group. Gabriel effortlessly, slipped by the large group, cloaked by the fog unnoticed. Gabriel walked through the entrance way, into the dark tunnel.

Most of it was lit by torches, but lacked anything else. Just a simple stone tunnel. Soon enough though, Gabiels keen hearing picked up heavy, animistic breathing, and his sense of smell brought him the delicious smell of fresh blood. Finally, Gabriel reached the end of the passageway, which lead to a large circular room. The room itself was...rather strange. It was horrible bare, being nothing more then a circular room made from stone bricks. It was both wide, and tall, and was lit by torches. What purpose did this place have to the students, or teachers? Gabriel's thoughts went from that, to the scene before him,

For a normal human, it was no doubt pure horror.

About a dozen bodies lay on the stone floor, broken, and ravaged. Parts of the grey armor were missing, or horrible mangled, as was there body parts. Legs, and arms had been ripped out of there sockets, with most of them, now, being little more then bones with strands of red flesh. Bits of flesh were ripped off, and about half of the human corpses had there life essence sucked out of them, becoming hideous husks of armor. A perceptual white mist hung across the room, just like Gabirel's spell from before. In the center of the circular room, was his target.

Victoria. What stood before him was not the girl whom had begged Gabriel for the gift of Vampirism.

It was a monster

Hunched over, was a monstrous figure. Clad in rusted, dark armor, which had sanguine glowing runes etched in it's plate, the creature was shoving pieces of red meat into it's mouth, hungrily devouring the flesh of a freshly fallen Tristian soldier. The Metal gauntlets on her hands ended in black, razor sharp claws that she was using to eviscerate the corpse, and get the good bits out. Disgustingly, she seemingly wore _a helmet, _which matched the rest of her armor_, _yet still could eat the meat at a voracious pace. Gabriel watched the metal part, were her mouth would be, open wide, and part as she jammed huge chunks of flesh into her body to be consumed. Perhaps her armor acted as a second skin, of some sort? The helmet, or more accurately, full head mask, was made from a dark metal, and was shaped like a smirking gargoyle head, having two horns sticking from the top, and a mouth of jagged metal teeth. A pair of crimson eyes, glowed hauntingly, solely focusing on her meal. On her back, a black tattered cape sat, with the fading symbol of Dracul's Blood Reapers, his elite vampiric honorguard. Beside her, drenched in a sea of blood, sat her weapon, a hideous greatsword. Almost as tall as her, the blade was covered in glowing runes of red, and had red gemstones encrusted into it's dark hilt.

_What have I turned you into..._

Gabriel approached, making no effort to mask his presence, proudly striding forward. With a hint of disgust entrenched in his voice, the Vampire Prince called out to her, "Victoria."

At the sound of voice, Victoria turned around, snarling like a beast, over her most recent kill. At the sight of the Dragon, the Vampire Knight fully lost her composure, shivering, picking up her blade, charging forward in a blind dash of speed, while yelling intelligible screams of utter loathing, and fiery rage. She lifted her weapon overhead, and brought it down as she got to her target,

The dark greatsword landed inches away from the Vampire Lord's face. Snarling underneath her metal mask like an animal, Victoria's body quivered with utter hate, and annoyance, as a flash of white filled her vision. Already, a chill, cold wind blew through the room, the very presence of Dracul's physical manifestation of the void, the legendary Void Sword, radiating the cold nature of his vengeance across the room. The massive blade Gabriel had used as his primary weapon for centuries, was being gripped tightly, and held diagonally, from Gabriel's head downwards, which held Victoria's Black honorguard blade back. A grin forming on his lips, Gabriel appeared completely unfazed by the Vampire's strike, " This is how you greet, your lord. Come now, girl. The last thousand years, should have taught you better swordsmanship, dear, little vampire..." Gabriel Belmont grinned, showing his dagger-like fangs,

The Prince of Darkness, as if the shadows itself was forming around him, disappeared for a single second in a flash of darkness. A normal human wouldn't have been able to notice it, but Victoria wasn't a normal human, and her supernatural senses were very well tuned. Still despite noticing it, that didn't mean Victoria could respond in time. Sticking his elbow outward as he reappeared in a cloud of crimson mist, Gabriel rammed himself into the Vampire, using forward momentum to throw her back, using his shoulder as a living batting ram. Gabriel's intention's were to incapacitate, not kill. So he would need to limit the use of his formidable magic for defensive purposes only.

Victoria was thrown to the wall as Gabriel, thrown forward by a burst of his speed, pinned her into place, using a considerable amount of his abominable strength to keep her in place, keeping her on the wall with his arm, the frozen voidsword still in his right hand. "Submit to your Prince. I do not want to kill you..." he pointed the blade to the girls armored throat,

"You're not my Prince anymore, cur!" She screamed, her voice tinged with venom, and hatred. For the fist time, the Vampire spoke. Her voice was contorted, and twisted, infinitely raspy, as if she smoked a hundred boxes of cigars a day. A tinge of power resounded in her voice, making it sound louder, and more deep, perhaps caused by her helmet. Suddenly, Victoria's physical form evaporated, turning into a black cloud of mist. Gabriel jumped backwards, with a slight leap. He pointed his sword forward, scanning the room for her location. The sound of steel flashing, caused the vampire prince to turn around. Dracul casually side stepped to the left, avoiding the downward strike, as Victoria had taken physical form, and resumed the attack, trying to catch the Vampire lord off guard.

The Vampire was peerless in his swordsmanship. The only one who could rival his skill was the White Wolf, Alucard, his own son. No matter how strong this girl had gotten over the centuries of her vigil, Gabriel's might would not challenged by the likes of her.

With ease, Gabriel blocked Victoria's strike, as he wielded the Void Sword in one hand, and conjured a shadow dagger in the other. Gabriel's voice went from mocking contempt, to hateful rage, "You have dishonored Legio Draculus, with your insolence, and wanton violence against the innocent, girl." he said, as he held Victoria in place The Void-Swords glowing white blade prevented Victoria's weapon from impaling the Vampire Prince. Wielding such a large, powerful bastard sword such as the Void Sword in one hand would be almost impossible for a human, but Gabriel was no human. The supernatural strength of the Nosferatu flowed through his muscles, allowing him to pick up heavily armored knights like rag dolls.

Though he couldn't see her face underneath her metal mask, the Vampire prince could only assume she was mockingly grinning at him, "When have _you_ cared about humans, Gabriel Belmont?"

Dracul's eyes filled with contempt, as his fangs clenched in pure rage. His hands trembled with fury, screeching like a banshee, "_**Silence**_, _**girl. Gabriel Belmont is no more. I killed him!" **_The mocking nature of the Dragon, was replaced, by pure and utter hatred.

Pushing back, Gabriel slashed at Victoria's exposed right side with his shadow dagger, the blade's blood edge inching its way towards the girls armored side, as his mouth salivated in rage. The Vampire Knight jumped backwards, avoiding the shadow daggers sting. Gabriel took full advantage of her retreat pushing forward. In less then a second, the vampire prince had dispelled the shadow daggeAr instead wielding the void sword in two hands, as he pushed forward with his left foot, propelling himself, as he brought down his sword with a battlecry, overhead.

Victoria dodged the blades reach, before launching her own assault. The woman's blade erupted in black flame, as she jumped from the ground in a sudden display of agility, spectral angel wings colored like the abyss springing forth from her back, propelling her into the air, Doing a front flip, the armored vampire, wielding the sword in her black gauntleted hands, landed a few paces away from Dracul, striking the ground, her billowing cape flowing in the wind. The ground around the impact erupted in the black fire coating the evil sword, sending waves of dark flame in all directions around her, scorching the surrounding, decaying corpses, and turning them into cinder, along with her black cloak.

_Shadow Magic..._

A sense of warmth assailed his body, as the memory of his mentor, filled his head. Smiling, Gabriel began to glow a dark, blue aura. Gabriel summoned forth, the first time in centuries, Light magic.

Gabriel conjured his own demonic angel wings, the crimson, spectral wings propelling him into the air, safely avoiding the torrent of unholy flame. Flying upward in the air, Gabriel dispelled his Void Sword, and unleashed his Shadow Whip, his blood crystallizing, and turning into the sanguine whip he had used to fell thousands of brotherhood knights over the centuries. The horrible weapon trailed a miasma of sanguine, and shadowy mist, as Gabriel spun it in the air, rolling in the air, about to unleash his iconic attack. The Guillotine. _Reap the whirlwind of death, scion of Dracul, here comes the Prince of Darkness. _Before he attacked Gabriel yelled, echoing the words of his dead mentor, the Great Pan,

"Light counters dark, fool..."

The Crimson Shadow Whip, faintly glowing a blue aura, collided into the ground, as Gabriel made his landing. The whip made contact with Victoria's dark armor: causing the vampress to scream out in agony. Smirking, the Vampire, at the last second, pulled the dark scourge from the ground, ripping up the stone ground, and sending the fallen Knight into the stone wall. Heavily, Victoria slammed into the stone wall. Using her greatsword to pick herself up, she snarled, and barred her fangs underneath her horrible metal mask. Dracul dispelled his Shadow Whip, the crimson, clawed gauntlet disappearing off his hand, as he drew his Void Sword, the icy weapon glowing a white mist.

"I wanted to avoid bloodshed. You are, after all, my servant regardless of the deplorable state you're in. However, it seems you will not surrender yourself willingly. I'll have to drag you back to the Castle." The vampires eyes glowed Sanguine, casting crimson light on his pale, dead skin, and a psychotic grin formed on his lips, "Even if I have to cut you limb from limb..." The Dragon smirked, "By the end of this night, you shall bow before me, Victoria..." he flourished his blade, and threw himself into battle.

Gabriel resumed his assault with a a simple downward strike, gripping the Void Sword with both his hands, which he put little effort into. With sparks flying, the blades collided, as Victoria blocked the strike using her greatsword. Pushing forward with lightning speed. Gabriel intended to pin her in place once more, but Victoria saw through his movie, and at the last second , side-stepped away from the vampire. Colliding into the wall, Gabriel left an impact crater among the bricks. Like before, against that little noble, Gabriel could end this battle in a single second. Yet the results of such a display of power would...be quite messy. If his servant was too survive the night, he would need to show some restraint.

_Ah...the exhilaration of true battle . It's all coming back! Come to me little worm! I shall rend you! I shall make you regret I had ever spawned your miserable existence. I will deliver you to your precious cloister whore! _The Dragon had once again consumed Gabriel's conscious, as such glorious combat, revived the primal evil within him. He would crush this filthy usurper, and show her the true might of The Dragon.

Turning around, snarling like a beast, Gabriel scanned the room for the fallen knight. Gabriel's nostrils, and sense of smell were overwhelmed with the dead knights blood, and decaying flesh, now scorched, so he couldn't rely on his nose. It was to no avail though. Victoria had disappeared from sight.

_So she is hiding from me...no matter._

Swearing underneath his breath, Gabriel used one of his bony finger nails to cut a small rune into his left palm, still gripping the Void Sword forward. After finishing, he whispered Latin words. As a result, the cut began to glow white, and a loud whoosh noise emerged, signaling the discharge of magical energy. An elementary rite of true seeing, taught in his time underneath the thumb of the Brotherhood of Light. Magic holy in nature. If Victoria has used a charm of invisibility, he could now see her. "You cannot hide little girl..."

As he suspected, Victoria had indeed cloaked herself. A faint, white outline of the female vampire appeared just beyond Gabriel. The Vampire smirked, devilishly grinning. Putting as much strength as possible, he threw the Void Sword forward, intent on skewering Victoria. The blade rushed forward in a burst of white light, heading for it's destination at lighting speed. As the blade flew forward, Gabriel manifested the Chaos Claws, the massive, burning weapons of terror, exploding in red flame, as he charged forward were Victoria was. The blade landed inches away from Victoria's invisible head, whose body shimmered silver and entered into normal vision after realizing the Vampire Prince was onto her. Dracul slashed at Victoria with his flaming claws, who barely managed to avoid them, using her enhanced speed to dodge Gabriel's fiery attack. The Dragon pressed onward, taking full advantage of him gaining the upper hand, to drive the girl back. The Vampire Prince's teeth clenched, as he snarled, formulating an attack plan in his mind, _I need to tear her apart emotionally...she's too "strong" to simply incapacitate non-lethally by physical means, and she's too weak to survive an all out assault by The Dragon. Think, Dracul._ The Fallen Knight, used the blunt edge of her massive sword to block a few of Gabriel's flaming punches. Her ancient weapon, enchanted by dark magic, was no doubt very strong, but she couldn't risk it being dulled by the flames in a fight like this. _ If she was a faithful homosexual Christian in the Middle Ages...then I need to exploit that as a weakness._

_I'll quote some nasty Christian Text..._As Gabriel continued his barrage of flaming fists, a cruel grin appeared on his pale lips. The Vampire Prince muttered, with a rather subdued voice,

"And other men and women being cast down from a great rock fell to the bottom, and again were driven by them that were set over them, to go up upon the rock, and thence were cast down to the bottom and had no rest from this torment. And these were they that did defile their bodies behaving as women: and the women that were with them were they that lay with one another as a man with a woman." Gabriel yelled with a sadistic grin. Though it shamed him to admit it, he knew every religious text in Christianity, canon or not, by heart. "Yes, it's considered apyphoca by the church, but the points stands my dear. Your pathetic nun is burning in hell, like the whore she is!"

"_Shut up!" _ Victoria angrily screamed_,_ with venomous rage, "Stop_ it. Just shut the fuck up, and die! Do you think i'm playing around!"_

"Do you think i'm doing anything else, but playing with you little girl!" Gabriel effortlessly avoided the Knight's strike, parrying a second with his drawn, Shadow Blade. While Victoria was fast, Gabriel was, simply, far faster. The girl thrusted her sword forward , in the span of two seconds, about sixteen times, acting as if possessed, in a blur of shadow, with the sole intention of turning the Vampire Prince into a living pin cushion. Gabriel avoided every attack she made. He made no more advances, as he slowly retreated backwards, having his shadow blade outstretched to the side, occasionally using the crystallized, blood sword to guard against her vicious attacks, but he was completely unfazed by the assault. "A thousand years, and you are still lacking in power, a minion you were, a minion you remain!"

Victoria, her voice tinged with madness, yelled, _"I will slay you, Belmont! I shall destroy you, unholy abomination!_" She had lost any previous composure, and acted as if she was mad beast. Her greatblade, once again, being lit on fire with black flame, acting like a berserker, continuously attacking Dracul, trying to break, his invincible defenses.

_She's lost is. It as if she see's herself as a Knight of the Brotherhood once more._

The Vampire Lord grinned, saying, "You fight in vain, my fallen Knight. For I am the Dragon, Dracul! You cant beat, _me_!" Gabriel's own voice became deranged, as he lifted his arms up into the air, going full on ham, "I am both a thorn in **_HIS_ **side, and _**HIS **_chosen one! I am the Prince of Darkness! You cannot win against _meeeeeeeee! _My thousand maws shall consume you! I shall rend you! I am the ultimate evil! I am the epitome of depravity! The Lord of sorrow! _**Muhawhahahahahah**_!" Gabriel began to laugh manically, _I'm having way too much fun. _Dracul made a slight leap backwards, as he flourished the Shadow Blade, charging forward once more, laughing darkly. Victoria, snarled, and lept from her potion, raising her greatsword in an overhead attack. There blades collided, with a discharge of magical energery.


End file.
